


In a Clandestine Way

by cahayamonokrom



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: Cliche, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mutual Pining
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22253491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cahayamonokrom/pseuds/cahayamonokrom
Summary: Pun epitome kebencian bagi Lu Han jatuh atas nama Wu Yi Fan, ia masih mau menyisakan sedikit ruang di hatinya untuk sebuah kausa yang disembunyikan dan dibawa pergi.
Relationships: Lu Han/Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Comments: 19
Kudos: 17





	1. 序幕

**Author's Note:**

> Lu Han, Wu Yi Fan, beserta seluruh karakter yang muncul, bukanlah milik saya (hanya pinjam nama). Tidak ada keuntungan yang diambil dari fiksi penggemar ini. 
> 
> Karya pertama untuk kapal KrisHan/KrisLu/牛鹿 (dan jujur, saya agak insecure). Memutuskan nulis ini setelah saya ujug-ujug mimpiin mereka (namanya juga mimpi, enggak bisa diatur lakonnya harus siapa, hehe).  
> Dialog yang dipakai, campur antara baku dan nonbaku. Semoga bisa dinikmati.

Band indie format duo―Drizzle―sedang berada di puncak popularitas ketika ditinggal pergi salah satu penggawa. Baru saja sukses menuntaskan tur konser nasional di lima kota besar dengan Beijing sebagai penutup. 

Gitaris mereka memutuskan hengkang lewat alasan yang hingga kini masih misterius. Rumor simpang siur. Namun, yang paling santer terdengar ialah, adanya perselisihan antarpersonel. Masalah pembagian royalti, masalah idealisme bermusik, merupakan spekulasi dari mereka yang menyebut diri sebagai 'orang dalam'. 

> _**drizzybaby** _   
>  _Ah, yang benar? Gimana kamu bisa yakin kalau emang itu alasan Kris keluar?_
> 
> _**xxdandelionxx** _   
>  _Ada info orang dalam yang bilang kalau Lu Han sempat mukul Kris di studio rekaman mereka._
> 
> _**maiku_miraa_desu** _   
>  _Hah?! Serius?_
> 
> _**twpn_thai66** _   
>  _Gila! Separah itu masalahnya?_
> 
> _**xxdandelionxx** _   
>  _Iya. Sampai ribut kayak gitu, apalagi coba kalau bukan soal duit._

Forum penggemar ramai memuntahkan asumsi. Kebenarannya, tidak ada yang betul-betul tahu. Tidak pernah sungguh-sungguh terkuak. 

Posisi itu dibiarkan tak berpenghuni cukup lama. Lu Han―personel Drizzle yang tersisa―sepertinya tidak berniat merekrut pengganti. Hanya mengandalkan pemain adisional untuk menambal kekosongan pada saat konser maupun sesi rekaman. 

Langgam-langgam baru dirilis dalam bentuk fisik dan digital. Sayangnya, harmoni Drizzle timpang. Para penikmat kembali melepas ketidakpuasan melalui jari-jemari tak berperasaan.

> _**twpn_thai66** _   
>  _Sejak ditinggal Kris, kok, musik Drizzle jadi kayak gini?_
> 
> _**masihsuci17845**_  
>  I feel you! _Kirain aku doang yang ngerasa. Lagu-lagu barunya jadi agak monoton dan makin_ mainstream _. Rasa musik label mayor yang ngikutin selera pasar. Iya, enggak, sih?_
> 
> _**maiku_miraa_desu** _   
>  _Iya, ih. Temanya cinta lagi cinta lagi. Padahal, aku suka Drizzle karena lagu mereka sering nyuarain isu-isu sosial yang sensitif._
> 
> _**youjumpijump**_  
>  _Kembalikan Drizzle yang dulu! Kris, balik,_ please!
> 
> _**xxdandelionxx** _   
>  _Enggak bisa ekspektasi banyak, sih, kalau soal itu. Komposisi dan lirik emang biasanya bagian Kris, 'kan? Sementara Lu Han kuatnya di vokal dan aransemen._
> 
> _**twpn_thai66**_  
>  _Tau banget. Cuma, ya ... kalau kayak gitu, mending Lu Han berdikari aja bikin_ solo project _. Enggak usah ngotot bawa-bawa nama Drizzle._

Dan benar-benar tidak lagi ada nama Drizzle setelahnya. Lu Han hanya mampu mengibarkan panji itu seorang diri selama dua tahun pascahengkangnya sang partner. Suara tuntutan penggemar―kalau memang masih pantas disebut demikian―terlalu kejam dan sadis untuk ia tanggung sendirian. 

Drizzle pun bubar.

Lu Han menonaktifkan fitur komentar seluruh akun media sosialnya kala itu. Menjauh dari dunia yang digeluti, sekaligus menanam bibit kekecewaan dalam-dalam terhadap seseorang.

Rasa kecewa yang tumbuh subur, merimbun seiring berlalunya waktu. Lantas, membuahkan benci.

Baginya, Kris―Wu Yi Fan―selamanya adalah pengecut dan pengkhianat.

***


	2. 第一話

Chengdu sebagian berawan. Setidaknya, langit di atas kepala Lu Han tampak demikian manakala ia mendongak dari balkon hunian baru. Kota ini beberapa derajat lebih hangat dibandingkan Beijing yang ia tinggalkan sembilan jam silam. Beijing yang kelihatan masih menitikkan keping-keping salju dari balik jendela kereta saat melaju.

Beijing. Hampir seluruh tilas hidupnya ada di sana. Baik, buruk. Jatuh, bangun. Suka, duka. Puji, hujat. 

Kelebat yang terakhir berujung hela napas. Dua tahun sudah ia memutus rantai gemerlap yang mengekang batin. Rantai milik dunia yang mengangkat sekaligus menjatuhkannya. 

Nama grupnya seperti mantra kutukan yang harus ditolak bala. Lu Han membuangnya jauh-jauh, tidak boleh sampai meninggalkan sisa meskipun hanya sepotong fragmen. 

Apa pun ia lakukan agar nama itu tak berasosiasi lagi dengannya. Apa pun agar tak ada lagi orang asing di ruang publik yang menghampirinya, lalu tiba-tiba bertanya ...

_"Kamu … Lu Han Drizzle, 'kan?"_

Pun seantero negeri belum tentu mengenalnya, pertanyaan itu sering muncul di kafe tempatnya biasa menongkrong, atau di kelab pertunjukan tempat ia ~~dan Yi Fan~~ merintis karier bermusik.

Kecintaannya terhadap musik bukan berarti lantas lenyap. Ia hanya merasa muak dikaitkan terus-menerus dengan kenangan yang tak mau diingat.

Menulis menjadi pengalih yang Lu Han pilih. Pengalih yang pada akhirnya menjelma karier tak terduga. Kemahiran berbahasa baik mengantarkannya menjadi editor sebuah majalah lokal. 

Satu setengah tahun, ia bertanggung jawab atas rubrik gaya hidup. Sampai suatu hari, grup penerbit tempatnya bekerja berencana menetaskan satu lagi majalah baru. Majalah khusus musik, dengan kantor redaksi berbasis di ibu kota provinsi Sichuan.

Latar belakang Lu Han membuat namanya berada di urutan teratas sebagai calon redaktur pelaksana. 

Awalnya ia ragu, tetapi berakhir mengambilnya sebagai sebuah kesempatan memulai lembar baru. Catatan-catatan lamanya di Beijing ditinggalkan. Lu Han ingin mengisi lembar-lembar putih dengan torehan lakon individu, tanpa nama grupnya, terlebih tanpa nama sang mantan partner bermusik. 

Menginjakkan kaki di Chengdu adalah caranya mengetuk tombol reset.

"Jadi, kapan tepatnya Anda bakal menempati unit ini?" 

Lamunannya menguap. Lu Han menoleh dan beranjak menjauhi balkon. Menghampiri bapak pengelola gedung yang berdiri di ruang tengah melompong. 

"Barang-barang saya akan datang bertahap mulai besok. Saya bisa tinggal setidaknya kalau sudah ada kasur."

"Butuh jasa pindahan? Saya punya langganan."

"Terima kasih. Tidak usah, Pak. Sudah saya urus."

"Bilang saja, ya, kalau misal butuh bantuan apa-apa. Pokoknya santai dan jangan sungkan."

Anggukan Lu Han diikuti senyum lega. Beruntung sekali pengelola gedung ini sangat ramah dan kooperatif. Tidak secerewet pengurus apartemen di Beijing. Buang sampah telat sehari saja, pintu kamarnya akan digedor pagi-pagi buta, tak peduli jika ia kelelahan karena baru pulang pukul tiga dini hari.

"Dalam tiga, empat hari ini, mungkin kepindahan saya bisa bikin gaduh. Mudah-mudahan tidak ada tetangga yang merasa keganggu, ya."

"Jangan khawatir. Kepindahan Anda sudah saya infokan jauh-jauh hari kepada seluruh penghuni unit di lantai ini. Mereka pasti maklum, kok."

Semoga saja benar begitu. Lu Han tidak mau sampai meninggalkan impresi tidak simpatik sebagai penghuni baru. Ia telanjur menambatkan hati pada tempat ini. Pada tempat yang ditemukannya via pencarian internet setelah keputusan mutasinya ke Chengdu keluar pada bulan November lalu. 

Gedung tua bergaya _art deco_. Sekilas, dari luar terlihat lusuh akibat cat khaki yang memudar oleh cuaca dan usia. Namun, tiap unit kamar terhitung cukup luas untuk ditinggali seorang diri. Harga sewa per tahunnya tidak sampai merogoh kocek kelewat dalam. Letaknya pun tidak terlalu dekat pusat keramaian, sehingga suasana luar masih bisa dinikmati dari balkon tanpa khawatir telinga terpekak kebisingan. 

Apartemen nomor 07 di lantai 5. Angka favoritnya, dan Lu Han menganggap ini semua jodoh. 

Kediaman nyaman ialah titian pertama. Ia berharap titian-titian berikutnya tidak menggelincirkannya seperti Beijing. 

  
  


***

  
  


"Aduh, kibor saya!" 

Wajah Lu Han membiru ketika melihat kibornya yang digotong petugas pindahan, membentur pintu lift. Ia berlari mengeceknya, kemudian bernapas lega setelah tidak menemukan beret. 

"Tolong lebih hati-hati." 

Petugas tersebut meminta maaf kepadanya sebelum melanjutkan kembali pekerjaan. 

Hari ketiganya di Chengdu, Lu Han sudah mulai menempati unit yang ia sewa. Barang-barang besar seperti furnitur sudah diantarkan kemarin sore. Pagi ini, giliran perangkat elektronik tiba. Ia memandori para petugas pindahan untuk meletakkan barang-barang di atas perabot, sesuai dengan posisi yang dikehendaki. 

Seperti perkiraan, kegiatan angkat-geser itu menimbulkan gaduh. Kendatipun kepindahannya sudah diketahui tetangga selantai, Lu Han tetap cemas akan mengganggu. Pasutri muda di unit 504 kedapatan mengamati cukup lama ke arah ruangannya sebelum mereka masuk dan menutup pintu.

Jelas ia menarik perhatian, dan itu tidak bagus. 

Siangnya, Lu Han membeli beberapa boks paket donat untuk dibagikan ke tetangga. Katakanlah sebagai permintaan maaf, sebagai panjar, atau lebih tepatnya, suap kecil agar ia mendapatkan pemakluman.

Pasutri muda yang tadi sempat memperhatikan ruang apartemennya, tampak senang menerima pemberian. Mereka berkata, "Enggak apa-apa, kok." dan "Selamat datang, ya." entah tulus atau basa-basi, yang penting Lu Han sudah berusaha berimpresi baik.

Tidak semua pintu terbuka ketika ia menekan bel. Pertanda penghuninya sedang tidak di tempat. Teruntuk unit yang kosong, ia akan mencoba mendatanginya lagi sore nanti. 

Lu Han mendatangi unit terujung di dekat belokan koridor menuju lift. Apartemen 501. Pintu terbuka hanya dengan sekali tekan bel. Ia disambut pemuda tinggi bersurai cokelat gelap. Sepasang mata kucing dengan lipatan kelopak tipis di bagian sudut, kini menatap Lu Han. 

"Ya?"

"Ah, halo. Selamat siang." Lu Han memulai interaksi dengan sapa. Sebisa mungkin formal supaya terkesan sopan, meskipun tetangganya ini bisa jadi beberapa tahun lebih muda. "Saya Lu Han, penghuni unit 507 yang baru pindah kemarin."

Sang pemuda masih setia menatap. Menunggu tamunya selesai berucap. 

"Ini ada sedikit bingkisan sebagai tanda perkenalan." Boks donat disodorkan kepadanya. "Dan saya juga minta maaf kalau misalnya proses kepindahan saya agak berisik."

"Oh, makasih, tapi saya bukan―"

"Siapa, Zi Tao?"

Suara lain agak teredam, terdengar dari dalam. Menyela perkenalan mereka. 

Pemuda itu menolehkan kepala ke arah ruang tengah dan menyahuti. "Tetangga barumu, katanya!"

Yang Lu Han dengar berikutnya ialah bunyi seretan berat lapik selop pada lantai. Semakin mendekati pintu, dan ketika tubuh pemuda di depannya bergeser, ia dihadapkan pada sosok pria kedua yang lebih menjulang. 

Sosok yang terlalu familier.

Boks donat yang belum sempat diterima, jatuh tepat di depan kaki. 

Lu Han dan pria itu sama-sama terkejut. Namun, Lu Han lebih kelewat kaget untuk sekadar membeliak. Ia hanya membeku. Saraf motoriknya serasa ditotok pendekar kungfu. 

Hari ini, langit runtuh menimpa kepalanya. Satu alasan; akumulasi kebenciannya ada di sana, di hadapannya.

Wu Yi Fan, empat tahun raib tak berkabar, dan sekarang ... mereka bertetangga.

_Demi apa ..._

***

  
  


Lembar putihnya sudah tercoreng dari halaman pertama. Ibarat menyengaja pergi subuh-subuh ke pasar demi mendapatkan stok sayuran segar, yang kaudapat malah yang paling layu, bahkan busuk, banyak belatung. 

Demikian Lu Han menganalogikan reuni tak terduganya dengan Yi Fan (dan sepertinya, disebut 'reuni' pun terlalu bagus, 'kecelakaan' lebih pantas). 

Apalah artinya meninggalkan Beijing jika kenangan Beijing terburuknya justru ada di sini. Sama saja dengan tidak ada kebaruan di Chengdu. 

Lu Han tak punya pilihan. Ia tidak bisa serta-merta terbang lagi ketika baru saja mendarat. Sayapnya belum siap. 

Menghindar. Meminimalisasi perjumpaan. Tidak usah tegur sapa. Lu Han berharap semesta memihak dan mendukung rencananya. 

Ironisnya, Wu Yi Fan bisa dibilang sebagai perwujudan fenomena Baader-Meinhof. Setelah pertemuan pertama mereka kembali, tiba-tiba saja wajah berkontur serbatajam dengan ekspresi sedatar papan setrika itu seperti ada di mana-mana. 

Mereka sering membuka pintu dan keluar apartemen bersamaan. Bertemu saat membuang sampah. Satu lajur antrean di kasir miniswalayan. Lu Han juga ditampar fakta bahwa ia harus melewati ruang apartemen Yi Fan setiap akan menggunakan lift (entah sudah berapa kali mereka berpapasan). Memikirkannya, makin menumpuk rasa sebal. Terkadang, tanpa dasar yang jelas, Lu Han melampiaskannya pada bantal. Dipukul. Diremas. Dibanting. 

Bahkan, mereka pernah sama-sama memesan piza, dan menunya tertukar. Lu Han mau tak mau menggedor pintu 501 demi mendapatkan piza yang ia pesan. 

"Pizaku," todong Lu Han begitu dibukakan pintu.

"Ha?" Yi Fan melongo, tampak buta situasi.

Ya, Tuhan. Tampang kaku dan bodoh itu, ingin sekali Lu Han menonjoknya. 

"Aku mau pizaku. Menu kita ketukar." Lu Han mengangkat tutup kotak piza yang dibawanya. "Lihat, ada paprikanya. Ini pasti punyamu." 

"Oh."

"Oh?"

"Udah kumakan."

Rahang Lu Han mau jatuh rasanya. Yi Fan meloloskan pengakuan lempeng saja, serasa yang dilakukannya bukan dosa dan tidak ada pihak yang dirugikan. 

"Kamu ngecek dulu enggak, sih, yang kamu pesan dengan yang kamu terima, tuh, sama?" Omelan Lu Han mulai tumpah. "Jangan seenaknya makan piza punya orang, dong."

Interaksi perdana dan terpanjang mereka ternyata haruslah bertengkar soal makanan. Jauh dari elegan. Tidak ada indah-indahnya. 

"Tinggal ambil punyaku. Apa susahnya, sih?"

"Kamu lupa, aku enggak suka paprika?"

_Menghilang empat tahun, putus kontak, mana mungkin ingat. Sudah pasti lupa._

Lu Han berasumsi sendiri dalam hati. 

Yi Fan hanya diam. Berakhir menerima kotak piza yang dibawa Lu Han setelah disodorkan paksa. 

Rengut serta kerut kening mengikuti entakan langkah kesal. Lu Han kembali ke ruangannya, nyaris membanting pintu keras-keras kalau tidak ingat di unit sebelah ada yang sedang hamil tua.

Selera makannya menguap habis. Kalaupun rasa lapar nanti menggempur lagi, Lu Han sudah malas memesan apa pun. Stok mi instan masih banyak di lemari. 

Tiga puluh menit kemudian, tepat sebelum ia menyeduh mi dalam wadah cawan plastik, bel pintu berbunyi. Lu Han membukanya, dan menemukan pengantar piza yang tadi salah memberikan pesanan, membawa sekotak piza baru. 

"Tuan Lu Han?"

"Saya enggak pesan lagi."

"Mm, ini dari …." Petugas antar itu membaca tulisan di nota pembelian. "Tuan Wu Yi Fan," lanjutnya. 

_Yi Fan. Ngapain?_

Lu Han mendecak, tapi pesanan itu tetap diambilnya. Apa pun alasan Yi Fan, ia merasa pantas menerima kembali hak yang telah direnggut.

"Anda juga akan menerima voucer piza gratis untuk pembelian berikutnya. Sebagai bentuk permintaan maaf atas keteledoran kami."

"Karena salah antar?"

"Ya. Selain itu juga karena di pesanan Anda sebelumnya, koki kami ternyata tidak sengaja menambahkan _topping_ paprika." 

_Hah?_

Sebentar. Jadi, piza yang dimakan Yi Fan adalah pesanan gagal yang juga bertabur paprika. Dengan kata lain, rupa piza mereka mungkin saja identik. 

"Yang ini sudah dipesan Tuan Wu sesuai selera Anda. _Tropical Pizza_ , sedikit nanas, tanpa paprika, ekstra keju, ekstra jamur. Sudah betul?"

Lu Han bergeming sejenak, kemudian mengangguk. 

"Sekali lagi mohon maaf. Selamat menikmati piza Anda."

Setelah petugas antar pergi, Lu Han meletakkan kotak piza itu di atas meja. Tutup diangkat, lalu bentukan pizanya diamati cukup lama. 

Itu memang favoritnya. Spesifik, dan Yi Fan masih ingat. 

Sampai sini, ia berpikir apakah konfrontasinya barusan berlebihan dan dirasa perlu meminta maaf.

Tidak. Tentu saja tidak perlu. 

Dosa menahun pria itu tidak lantas terbayar hanya dengan traktiran sekotak piza

(pun Lu Han yang kelaparan berat, tanpa malu tetap menyantapnya lahap hingga beserdawa).

  
  


***

Adalah satu di antara banyak malam saat Lu Han pulang lebih larut. 

Edisi pertama majalahnya sebentar lagi akan naik cetak. Kantor redaksi sibuk bukan main. Lembur tak dapat ditolak. Badannya pegal lantaran terlalu banyak duduk. 

Sembari memukul-mukul tengkuk, ia menekan tombol lift. Pintu membelah, dan Lu Han merasa tidak pernah sesial ini. Napas dibuang masif, tak ikhlas, diikuti gulir bola mata jengah. 

_Dia lagi. Dia lagi._

Yi Fan ada di dalam. Bersandar di sudut kiri. Jemarinya memainkan kunci mobil. Sepertinya ia naik lebih dulu dari rubanah tempat parkir. 

Lu Han tak beranjak. Ragu melangkah masuk. Ia sedang letih, dan malah menjumpai sumber kekesalan nomor wahid. Pikirannya dipenuhi pertimbangan. Bagaimana kalau tensinya ikut menanjak? 

"Mau naik, enggak?" Suara berat Yi Fan memecah jeda dan kebisuan. 

Lelah yang telanjur meraja akhirnya menyingkirkan beribu pertimbangan tak perlu. Lu Han memilih masuk, langsung menyandarkan punggung di sisi kanan yang berlawanan dengan Yi Fan. Kepalanya terantuk di sudut dinding metal. Kelopak mata memejam sebentar. 

"Lembur?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat pelupuknya kembali terangkat. Yi Fan menginisiasi interaksi, rasanya seperti menemukan anomali. 

"Hmm," respons Lu Han ala kadarnya. 

Atmosfer canggung kembali melingkup. Mencekik rapat bersama sangkala yang seolah melambat. Jumlah lantai gedung pun seperti bertambah sepuluh kali lipat. Rasanya tidak sampai-sampai. Ini menjadi perjalanan menuju lantai lima terlama yang pernah mereka rasakan. 

Diam-diam, Lu Han mengerling ke samping. Ada kuriositas tak terbendung yang membuatnya harus mereguk saliva, kemudian menggigit bibir bawah.

"Empat tahun ini ... kamu ada di Chengdu?"

Ternyata, ia mengumpulkan nyali untuk menyambung komunikasi. Entah dari mana niat itu bisa muncul. Logika sehatnya seakan absen dari kepala, sedang jalan-jalan tak tahu ke mana. 

Yi Fan pun menoleh. Detik itu, mereka bersemuka, mata bertemu mata. 

"Enggak. Aku balik ke Vancouver. Pindah ke sini tahun kemarin begitu mulai bisnis baru."

"Bisnis apa?" Lagi, Lu Han termakan impulsivitas. 

"Aksesori," jawabnya. "Aku bikin merek dan desain sendiri."

"Memangnya, bisa hidup dari situ?"

Sepasang alis lebat nyaris menukik ke pangkal hidung. Pertanda ada pemilik roman yang tersinggung. 

" _For your information_ , bandul kalungku ada yang laku 700 dolar."

Lu Han hanya merespons 'oh' pendek di lisan, padahal batinnya menjerit, 'gila, lumayan juga'.

"Kamu sendiri, sibuk apa?"

Agak ternanap, ia tak mengira Yi Fan akan bertanya balik. Tak menyangka Yi Fan akan peduli.

"Aku editor majalah musik." Seakan tak mau kalah dalam prestise, Lu Han berdeham, lalu dengan dagu terangkat menambahkan informasi. " _Editor-in-Chief, to be precise._ "

"Bukannya kerja di bidang jurnalisme, tuh, susah kaya? Bisa hidup dari situ?"

_Sialan!_

Tensi Lu Han memuncak drastis. Andai ia termometer, meledak sudah karena tingginya suhu melebihi batas ukur. Yi Fan mengembalikan serangan yang tadi ia lancarkan sama telaknya. 

Tidak. Malah lebih buruk. Yi Fan seperti melempar gombal rombeng bau apak ke arah mukanya dan tepat mengenai sasaran. 

Kedua belah bibirnya sudah memisah, entah mau menyemburkan pembelaan atau umpatan (bisa jadi keduanya), tapi pintu lift keburu terbuka, dan Yi Fan langsung menyelonong keluar.

Lu Han yang belum terima atas penghinaan profesinya, berupaya mengejar. Mengambil langkah-langkah besar di belakang Yi Fan. Namun, terlambat. Ia hanya berhasil menjumpai debum pintu tertutup saat berbelok di koridor. 

Sumpah serapah kembali memberondong meski cuma dalam hati. Tangannya terkepal erat seakan siap melayangkan tinju ke mana atau ke siapa saja. 

Untung nalarnya masih bisa diraih. Napas panjang ditariknya supaya kembali tenang. Mengelus dada sebentar, Lu Han pun mencoba tak ambil pusing, dan melanjutkan langkah menuju tempatnya. 

Pada langkah kelima, pintu 501 kembali terbuka.

"Lu Han." 

Sang pemilik nama otomatis balik badan karena panggilan. Sebuah benda dilempar ke arahnya, dan tangannya refleks menangkap manis. 

"Jaga kondisi."

Setelah itu, pintu tertutup lagi.

Beberapa sekon, Lu Han mematung di titik pijakan. Terbengong-bengong. Masih berusaha mencerna yang baru saja terjadi. 

Ia pun menatap apa yang kini berada dalam cekalan; saset tonikum ginseng merah. Harganya, setahu Lu Han tidak murah.

 _Apa maksudnya, sih?_

Mengapa interaksinya dengan Yi Fan sering berpola seperti ini? Amarahnya kerap tersulut di awal untuk kemudian diredam cepat dengan penebusan di luar prediksi dan ekspektasi. 

Terlalu banyak pertanyaan 'mengapa' untuk dikorek darinya. 'Mengapa' empat tahun lalu yang tak pernah terjawab, berakumulasi dengan 'mengapa' yang datang berentet sekarang. 

Lu Han tak pernah benar-benar paham. Rasionalitasnya tak kunjung sepakat akan konklusi 

  
  


(tapi, ia paham rezeki tak boleh ditolak, dan sepakat jika tonikum yang diminumnya sebelum tidur lumayan membikin hangat serta merevitalisasi tubuhnya yang kelelahan).  
  


***

  
  


Keheranan akan bagaimana semesta mengatur frekuensi dan intensitas pertemuan mereka, tidak hanya dirasakan Lu Han. 

Yi Fan pun tak luput. 

Tengah malam itu, takdir (lagi-lagi) mengaturnya untuk menemukan Lu Han tengah meringkuk di depan pintu apartemennya sendiri. Kepalanya terbenam, bertumpu di lutut. Ia masih menyandang ransel dan berpakaian rapi terbalut mantel. 

"Lu Han." Suara Yi Fan seketika membuatnya mendongak. "Ngapain di luar?" 

"Enggak bisa masuk," jawabnya. "Lupa _password_."

Balasan tersebut sempat membuat Yi Fan kebingungan sampai ia memperhatikan saksama rona merah jambu pada pucuk hidung dan kedua belah pipinya. Aroma baijiu tercium tipis dari mantel yang Lu Han kenakan.

Napas Yi Fan lantas menghela begitu memahami dan memaklumi kondisi. Empat digit nomor ditekan. Lampu mengedip hijau, tanda ia mendapat akses. Lu Han melongo saat melihat daun pintu apartemennya melangah. 

"Kok, kamu tahu?" 

"Nomor sandi yang kamu pakai selalu sama. Tanggal ulang tahun ibumu." 

"Kamu ingat ulang tahun ibuku?"

"Hm."

"Kalau ulang tahunku?"

Dan sunyi. 

Pandang beradu, dengan level yang cukup jauh karena posisi. Pun demikian intensitasnya mencipta percik. Ada sorot mata yang sesungguhnya bicara banyak, sayangnya tak terparafrasa oleh laki-laki yang tengah mabuk.

Yi Fan jelas punya jawaban, bahkan berlapis-lapis jika hendak didedah. Akan tetapi, ia merasa tak perlu menyampaikannya. Terlebih lagi, Lu Han belum tentu akan mengingat konversasi ini besok pagi.

"Ayo." Lengan pria yang meringkuk diraih. Yi Fan membantunya berdiri. 

Tubuh sempoyongan itu manut saja dipapah hingga ke kamar tidur. Lu Han membantingkan diri sukarela ke permukaan ranjang setelah dituntun untuk menanggalkan sepatu lebih dulu.

"Hei, ambilin air, dong." 

Kemudian menitah Yi Fan seenaknya. 

Tidak ada gestur penolakan ataupun roman yang merasa terganggu. Yi Fan dengan luwesnya berjalan di dalam apartemen Lu Han seperti sudah tahu letak benda-benda yang ia butuhkan. 

Gelas dan mug biasa tersimpan di rak konter kedua di samping bak cuci piring. Yang diambil Yi Fan pun mug spesifik dengan tatahan siluet kepala rusa jantan di kedua sisi. 

Dispenser selalu ditempatkan tak jauh dari kulkas. Untuk jaga-jaga apabila Lu Han merasa pening, ia sepertinya juga harus menyiapkan pil analgesik. Obat-obatan akan berada dalam stoples kedap udara yang diletakkan di tepian meja makan. 

Selalu begitu. Kebiasaan Lu Han tidak berubah, dan Yi Fan tidak lupa. 

Sedikit pun tidak pernah. 

Setibanya kembali ke kamar, Lu Han kedapatan sudah terlelap. Napas mendesau tenang, tampak nyenyak, sepertinya tidak mungkin bangun dalam waktu dekat. 

Satu mug berisi air beserta pereda nyeri yang telah ia siapkan, tidak serta-merta dirasa percuma. Yi Fan meletakkannya di nakas karena tahu Lu Han bakal membutuhkannya saat terjaga. 

Terakhir, ia menyelimutinya. Tubuh yang terbaring langsung bergelung di dalam selubung, mencari posisi terhangat dan ternyaman. 

Yi Fan mengafirmasi diri untuk tidak memberikan perlakuan ekstra. Tidak perlu ada usapan penenang pada kepala, atau sekadar salam 'selamat istirahat' yang dititipkan lewat bisik. 

Usahanya dalam memenangkan pilihan itu sudah sangat keras. 

Ia pun meninggalkan apartemen Lu Han, tanpa sama sekali menaruh harap jika yang terjadi malam ini bakal membekas di ingatannya. 

Lupa lebih baik.  
  


***

  
  


Sudah lima belas menit ia melengung semenjak meneguk air putih bersama sebutir analgesik (yang entah dari mana, tahu-tahu sudah tersedia di samping tempat tidur). Raganya masih kopong. Nyawa yang tercerabut belum sepenuhnya kembali. 

Lu Han tidak ingat bagaimana ia bisa berakhir di ranjangnya. Namun, kilasan wajah Yi Fan menampil jelas bukan main di antara memori yang tersapu. 

_Aduh._

Rasanya tak ikhlas menerima bantuan signifikan dari orang yang namanya masuk daftar hitam kehidupan. 

Sekarang, ia bingung memilih reaksi. 

Di setiap menit lamunannya, ada logika yang bertarung dengan nurani. Haruskah ia bertahan dengan antipati yang sudah telanjur dirawat lama, atau sedikit meluluh dan mempersembahkan apresiasi? Sedikit saja. 

Napasnya mengembus berat sekali ketika membuat pilihan. Bagaimanapun, ia bukan manusia miskin adab dan etika yang tak tahu berterima kasih. 

Kontemplasinya tamat. Lu Han bangkit. Langkah berat diseret menuju kamar mandi. 

Ya, berat, karena setelah itu, ia tahu harus ke mana. 

  
  


***

  
  


Hanya berselang tujuh detik dari Lu Han menekan bel ketika pintu 501 terbuka untuknya.

Lu Han sedikit terkesiap, reaktif, lantaran tak menyangka bakal berhadapan dengan Yi Fan secepat ini. Padahal sudah diniatkan, tapi jantungnya tetap saja tak siap. 

"Hei, mm, anu … soal semalam …."

"Sori, Lu Han." Yi Fan memotong. "Bisa masuk dulu? Ngobrol di dalam aja. Aku ninggalin masakan. Takut gosong." 

"Eh? Cuma sebent―"

Sosok menjulang itu sudah keburu balik badan, lalu berlari kecil ke arah dapur. 

Kaki Lu Han terpaku di tempat. Kepala toleh kanan-kiri, menimbang apakah ia harus menerima undangan masuk. Pintu di depan mata masih melangah, menunggu sepasang kaki melewati ambangnya. 

Satu tarikan napas, dan tungkai pun bergerak maju.

Setiap tilikan mata menjaring detail interior. Nuansa kuning gading yang hangat tampaknya masih menjadi pilihan Yi Fan. Kelihatan dari dominansi warna perabot serta ornamen di dinding. 

Kemudian, Lu Han melihat gitar akustik familier tergantung di salah satu sudut ruang. Gitar yang berasosiasi erat dengan figur Yi Fan di masa lalu (juga dirinya). Stiker bertuliskan 'Drizzle' dengan fon bergaya kursif, merekat di bagian bodi bawah. 

Buru-buru, Lu Han mengalihkan pandangan dari objek yang baginya cukup mengganggu. 

"Duduk di situ," ujar Yi Fan sambil menunjuk spot meja makan dengan sudip kayu. "Bentar lagi aku selesai."

Kursi digeretnya, Lu Han pun menunggu. Jari-jemari saling meremas gugup. Entah mengapa, ia hanya memperhatikan punggung kukuh pria itu sedari tadi, tanpa distraksi sedikit pun. 

Yi Fan tiba-tiba berbalik, membawa dua piring di masing-masing tangan, dan Lu Han langsung membenahi postur. 

Mengambil posisi duduk di hadapan sang tamu, pria jangkung itu meletakkan piring di meja. Satu untuknya, satu untuk Lu Han. 

Ada ludah yang direguk manakala kepulan uap masakan tersebut menghajar wajahnya. 

Nasi Goreng Yangzhou tidak pernah semenggoda ini (terutama bagi pemilik perut keroncongan). 

"Sarapan dulu."

Lu Han segera bangun dari keterpanaan. Menyadari alur situasi ini sudah melenceng jauh dari tujuan semula. 

"Aku ke sini bukan mau minta makan." Klarifikasi disembur demi menyelamatkan harga diri. 

"Tahu. Tapi belum sarapan, 'kan?" Sendok ditarik dari wadah penyimpanan alat makan, lalu diletakkan di tepian piring Lu Han, menelungkup. "Kamu, tuh, suka malas masak tiap habis mabuk."

Pundak Lu Han menjengit begitu diperdengarkan kata 'mabuk'. Kata yang berfungsi sebagai tombol pengingat intensi kedatangan. 

"Semalam, aku enggak bicara atau bertingkah aneh-aneh, 'kan?" tanyanya, cemas setengah mati, takut melakukan (atau membeberkan) hal yang memalukan. 

"Aneh-aneh gimana?"

"Yaa … aneh."

Diam sebentar, Yi Fan sengaja membikin pria di hadapannya menunggu dengan antisipasi.

"Kamu joget India di depan pintu, terus lanjut di atas kasur."

Lu Han membelalak. "Beneran?!"

"Bohong."

Wajah yang menegang, sontak mengendur lagi, diikuti ekspresi kesal karena termakan kejailan.

"Yi Fan ... enggak lucu, ya, sumpah." 

Satu roman serius berusaha keras tidak membuncahkan kekehan. Namun, sudut bibirnya tampak naik meski cuma di satuan mili. 

"Enggak ada yang aneh, kok. Kamu langsung tidur habis kuantar ke kamar." Sejak awal, Yi Fan tak berniat menceritakan detail apa-apa.

Lagi pula, mau seaneh apa pun, itu bukan yang pertama untuknya. Plus, bukan yang terburuk. 

Dan ketika kenangan mabuk terburuk versinya mengelebat samar, Yi Fan cepat-cepat menutup tirai sebelum citranya terlampau gamblang.

"Cepat dimakan. Nanti keburu dingin." 

Sama sekali tidak tertanam otoritas dalam kalimatnya. Tidak berkesan imperatif. Nada itu merengkuh nyaman layaknya segara tenang. Aneh memang ketika Lu Han merasa demikian. Ia bisa bangkit dan melangkah pergi. Toh, tubuhnya tidak terikat di kursi. Pintu pun tidak digembok lalu kuncinya dibuang agar ia tak kabur.

Akan tetapi, Lu Han memilih tinggal. 

Tangannya lantas meraih sendok. Saat akan mulai menyantap, ia baru sadar jika rupa nasi goreng mereka berbeda. Milik Yi Fan bercampur telur orak-arik, sementara miliknya ditumpangi telur mata sapi setengah matang yang permukaannya mengilap. Bagian kuningnya masih bisa berguncang oleh sedikit saja senggolan. 

Telur itu, dimasak sesuai seleranya, sesuai kegemaran masing-masing. 

Tatkala isinya meleleh sehabis dibelah, meleleh pula hati Lu Han. Perasaannya mendadak ringan karena sebagian kepedarannya tak lagi membeku. Sudah bukan lagi berupa bongkahan.

Luberannya cair, secair interaksi mereka pagi ini. Interaksi kecil tak seberapa tetapi hangat yang berhasil terbangun setelah empat tahun.

Tidak bisa bohong, ia merindukannya. Rindu suasana akrab seperti dulu. 

Mungkin … mungkin ia bisa mencoba berbaikan dengan hatinya. Mungkin, Yi Fan juga sebenarnya butuh waktu menjelaskan hingga siap. Apa pun itu yang baginya sulit diutarakan. Mungkin, mereka bisa berekonsiliasi (jika tidak lagi sebagai partner bermusik, setidaknya sebagai sahabat). 

Satu kali lagi kesempatan rasanya tidak salah. 

Perlahan saja. Ya, perlahan. 

Dua piring nasi goreng tak berumur panjang. Ditandaskan dengan kecepatan laki-laki kelaparan. Lu Han menawarkan diri untuk mencucikan piring dan peralatan masak sebagai imbal budi. Yi Fan menolak di awal, tetapi kemudian mempersilakan setelah dipaksa (setengah diancam, tepatnya).

"Makasih … buat sarapannya, dan yang semalam," ucap Lu Han sambil menurunkan gulungan kemeja selepas ia beres mencuci piring. 

"Kantormu di daerah mana?"

Alih-alih mengeluarkan pernyataan 'sama-sama', Yi Fan malah mengganti topik dan bertanya hal lain. 

"Jinhua, dekat Wanda Plaza."

"Kita searah. Kebetulan aku mau ke Dongguang. Bareng aja." 

Lu Han tertegun. 

Sebentar. Pelan-pelan. Barusan ia memang berniat mengeratkan kembali tali koneksi yang kendur, tapi eskalasi ini terlalu menanjak. 

"Masih keburu, 'kan, kalau naik mobil?"

"Mm, keburu, sih," balas Lu Han. Tengkuknya digaruk, canggung. "Tapi, enggak usah, deh. Ngerepotin."

"Repot dari mana? Sekalian lewat, kok." 

Yi Fan lekas mengenakan jaketnya dan meraih kunci mobil di sebelah rak buku. 

"Ayo."

Senyum pertama Lu Han untuk Yi Fan pun terbit meski tipis. 

Langkah mereka yang sejajar pagi itu ialah sebuah prelude langgam baru.

***


	3. 第二話

Kini, hampir selalu ada salam yang ditukar setiap dua pasang mata itu bertemu. Tabik penanda waktu, seperti, " _Pagi ..._ " atau sekadar " _Hai._ " dan " _Yo!_ " yang tidak pelit lagi diucapkan. 

Ruang personal masing-masing masih terjaga. Tidak lantas ditebas banyak-banyak. Seperti niatan awal Lu Han, bukan lompatan jauh yang mereka butuhkan, melainkan langkah-langkah bayi. 

Obrolan basa-basi soal cuaca, hitungannya sudah cukup baik daripada tidak bicara total. Topik tentang pekerjaan merupakan kemajuan besar. Berbagi opini mengenai musik indie dan perkembangannya, bukan masalah.

Yang Lu Han perhatikan, Yi Fan merasa tidak nyaman apabila kisah lampau mereka diangkat meski secuil. Ia akan melakukan aksi yang tidak perlu, seperti ujug-ujug ingin ke toilet, atau cepat-cepat mengganti topik dengan sesuatu yang tidak menyambung sama sekali. 

Mungkin belum saatnya. Maka, Lu Han kembali mengubur teka-teki itu dan bersedia menunggu lagi. 

Perbincangan kasual di antara mereka adakalanya terjadi di situasi yang tak terencana. Seperti hari Minggu siang itu, ketika Yi Fan nyaris bertubrukan dengan Lu Han yang sedang mengusung boks besar di belokan koridor.

"Woa. Apaan, tuh? Kelihatannya berat. Mau dibantuin?" 

"Enggak usah. Tolong, bukain aja pintuku, ya," pinta Lu han, sudah tidak sungkan lagi memohon bantuan. 

Yi Fan pun putar badan dan buru-buru menekan nomor sandi, lalu membukakan pintu lebar-lebar supaya Lu Han leluasa masuk. Boks besar itu diletakkannya di konter dapur. 

"Mau lihat pacar baruku?"

"Hah?" 

Lu Han berusaha tidak menertawakan reaksi Yi Fan yang melongo bingung bercampur kaget. Ia mulai membuka kotak tersebut, kemudian memperlihatkan isinya. 

"Mesin espreso?" 

"Bukan sembarang mesin espreso, tapi yang seri _vintage_."

"Bedanya apa dengan yang biasa?"

"Enggak ada, sih. Lebih keren aja dilihatnya, hehe."

Senyum Lu Han mencapai sudut mata. Menganggap alasan jujurnya terlalu naif. Sesungguhnya, Yi Fan pun sepakat, tapi ia ikut tersenyum karena pria di hadapannya melakukan itu. 

Sebuah aksi yang menular. 

Malamnya, mereka kembali tidak sengaja bertemu di lift. Lu Han baru saja membeli pasta gigi dan sekotak tisu di miniswalayan seberang gedung.

"Dari mana?" tanya Lu Han mendahului. Melihat Yi Fan juga membawa kantung belanja yang lebih besar. 

"EKEA. Belanja hiasan-hiasan dinding. Lagi bosen dan butuh suasana baru."

Yi Fan mengangkat satu belanjaan dari kantung dan menunjukkannya kepada Lu Han. 

"Oh, iya, Lu Han …." Tangannya tiba-tiba sibuk mengodok kantung tersebut sebelum akhirnya menarik keluar sebuah kotak kardus kecil. "Buatmu," sambungnya sembari menyodorkan.

"Apa ini?" Lu Han menerima dan bertanya-tanya. "Boleh dibuka?"

Manggut-manggut, Yi Fan mengizinkan.

Begitu tutup kardus diangkat, Lu Han mendapati _demitasse_. Cangkirnya polos berwarna merah. Pada tatakan yang senada, terdapat gambar dua ekor rusa kutub di bagian tepi. 

"Kulihat kayaknya kamu belum punya."

"Ya, emang enggak punya."

Dan ia terheran-heran, bagaimana Yi Fan bisa sejeli itu untuk tahu. Ia memang lupa tidak sekalian membelinya siang tadi.

"Sebenarnya itu sisa edisi Natal. Kebetulan tadi nemu tinggal satu."

Lu Han masih memutar-mutar cangkir itu di tangannya dengan ekspresi terkesima yang kentara.

"Suka?"

Ia mengangguk. "Makasih banyak. Bakal langsung kupakai besok pagi."

Respons Lu Han diikuti naiknya dua sudut bibir yang mencipta lengkung manis. Senyum yang betah diamati seseorang hingga perjalanan lift mereka berakhir.

"Yi Fan," panggil Lu Han, tepat sebelum pria yang lebih tinggi memasuki apartemennya, "mampir-mampir ke tempatku, ya, kalau butuh kopi." 

Ia melempar tawaran dan invitasi. 

Yi Fan menyunggingkan senyum simpul dan membalas, "Oke." 

Dapat suguhan kopi gratis, siapa yang tidak senang.

  
  
Mungkin, Chengdu tidak buruk. Ia pun bisa sehangat dan seharum kopi giling yang baru diseduh.

***

Pintu apartemen Yi Fan setengah terbuka ketika Lu Han hendak berkunjung pada suatu malam dengan membawa bingkisan roti castella. Suara obrolan terdengar dari dalam, cukup riuh. Sepertinya Yi Fan sedang kedatangan tamu. 

Ia pun membatalkan niat. Baru saja akan menjauh, tiba-tiba pintu terbuka lebar. 

"Lu Han- _Gege_ dari 507, 'kan?" 

Pemuda itu yang dulu sempat Lu Han kira sebagai penghuni apartemen 501. Ia masih ingat, Yi Fan memanggilnya Zi Tao.

"Mm, iya," jawab Lu Han masih canggung karena barusan tepergok hendak pergi. "Kayaknya, lagi banyak tamu, ya?"

"Oh." Zi Tao mengalihkan pandangan ke dalam. "Kami lagi bikin selamatan kecil karena Ace baru aja dapat investor." 

_Ace?_

Ah, Merek aksesori milik Yi Fan. 

Lu Han baru teringat Yi Fan pernah bercerita sedikit tentang bisnisnya beberapa waktu lampau. Rasanya tidak salah kalau ia berasumsi bahwa semua tamu yang datang, termasuk Zi Tao, ialah rekan kerja pria itu.

"Selamat, ya." Ia bersimpati terhadap sukacita mereka. "Yi Fan ada?" 

"Sedang keluar beli saus huoguo." Pemuda itu mendecak. "Aneh banget, Yi Fan- _Ge._ Masa mau bikin huoguo enggak ada sausnya?" 

"Kalau gitu, aku nitip ini sama kamu aja, ya." Lu Han menyerahkan bingkisan yang ia bawa kepada Zi Tao.

"Apa ini?" Mata sang pemuda menyipit saat melihat karakter kana yang tak dapat ia baca pada bungkusnya.

"Roti castella. Rekan kerjaku ada yang baru pulang dari Nagasaki, dan aku dikasih oleh-oleh dua. Kebanyakan kalau dimakan sendiri." 

"Wah, kebetulan banget pas sekarang lagi pada ngumpul." Dari kotak kemasan castella, pandangan Zi Tao terpancang pada sang pemberi. Senyumnya lantas merekah, terselip maksud tersembunyi. "Gimana kalau _Gege_ sekalian gabung aja."

"Eh?"

Lu Han tak sempat melakukan pergerakan apa-apa ketika bahunya dirangkul, kemudian tubuhnya yang lebih pendek didorong ke dalam apartemen.

" _Guys!_ Kita dapat kudapan!" Seruan Zi Tao mengalihkan pandangan empat orang di dalam ruangan. Ada presensi dua perempuan dan dua lelaki. Semuanya kelihatan masih muda. 

"Ini Lu Han." Jemari pemuda itu terarah padanya, memperkenalkan. "Tetangga Yi Fan- _Ge_ yang udah baik hati ngasih kita castella."

Keempat orang tersebut menunduk kecil, memberi salam. Lu Han membalas agak rikuh. 

"Itu Chan Wai Ting," ujar Zi Tao, menunjuk laki-laki berambut cepak yang sedang leha-leha di sofa. 

"Terus, Song Qian, ibunya anak-anak Ace." Perempuan berambut panjang terurai dengan paras kalem menawan, melambai pada Lu Han. 

"Cewek yang kelakukannya enggak kayak cewek, namanya Zhou Dong Yu." Satu lagi gadis berambut pendek yang kelihatannya lebih muda, memelototkan mata mendengar introduksi pilihan Zi Tao. 

"Heh! Sembarangan," semburnya. Dan Zi Tao pun menggelegak. 

"Terakhir, si bungsu, Wu Lei. Panggil aja A Lei." 

"Halo." Pemuda tinggi berwajah imut, menyapa. 

Gestur salam dari Lu Han pun berulang. Semua tampak ramah dan bersahabat. Namun, tetap saja ia merasa tidak sepatutnya ada di tengah-tengah mereka. 

"Mm, kayaknya aku enggak mesti ada di sini." Pelan, ia membisiki Zi Tao. "Ini pesta kalian. Aku takut ganggu." 

Pemuda itu malah menyeringai. Alasan Lu Han dianggap tak berlaku. 

"Hei, kalau _Gege_ ganteng ini ikut gabung, kalian keganggu enggak?" Pertanyaan dilempar sekonyong-konyong ke tengah forum. Zi Tao ini, sudah sarat spontanitas, gamblang pula. Lu Han serasa diseret-seret sedari tadi tanpa diberi kesempatan beropini. 

"Enggak, lah. Makin banyak orang, makin seru. Ya, 'kan?" Song Qian membalas, diikuti anggukan yang lain. 

"Tuh, enggak masalah, 'kan? Kayaknya Yi Fan- _Ge_ juga enggak bakal keberatan, kok."

Pun hatinya rambang, Lu Han akhirnya turut bergabung, duduk di ruang tengah. Di atas meja berkaki pendek sudah penuh dengan bahan sayuran dan lembaran daging mentah. Panggangan portabel sedang dipanaskan. Kuah huoguo dalam kuali keramik mulai meletupkan gelembung. Pria yang bernama Wai Ting sibuk mengaduk agar kaldunya bercampur. Dong Yu beranjak ke dapur membawa castella pemberian Lu Han untuk memotongnya. 

Panggangan mendesis begitu Zi Tao meletakkan lembar daging pertama.

"Kok dibakar duluan? Enggak nunggu Yi Fan," tanya Song Qian.

"Lama, sih. Nanti aku sisain buat dia, deh." 

Pria termuda di ruangan, bergeser mendekati Lu Han. "Aku penggemarmu, lo," tuturnya, membuka percakapan. 

Mendengar kata 'penggemar', Lu Han langsung paham maksudnya. 

"Meskipun warna musik Drizzle sedikit beda setelah Yi Fan- _Ge_ keluar, tapi menurutku tetap bagus, kok. Musikmu punya bagian distingtif yang aku suka."

Topik ini adalah topik yang sejujurnya ingin ia hindari. Jika ditanggapi, kemungkinan bisa berlanjut, dan ia tidak mau.

"Makasih. Enggak banyak yang punya pendapat kayak kamu." Lu Han mencoba merespons seadanya. Anggaplah bagian dari etika.

"Omong-omong, kenapa bubar? 'Kan, sayang."

Tidak. Jangan yang ini. 

Ekspresinya berubah kaku dan masam. Seharusnya A Lei peka dan berhenti. 

"Lagian, ngapain, sih, Yi Fan- _Ge_ pakai keluar segala?"

_Setop._

Pertanyaan itu membuat Lu Han makin tidak nyaman. Rasanya ingin bangkit saja, kemudian pergi kalau ia tidak terpikir soal sopan santun. 

"Aduh, bumbunya nyiprat kena baju!" Pekik suara Zi Tao seketika menginterupsi. "Lei, ambilin celemek, dong."

"Kenapa nyuruh aku?" Yang disuruh, jelas protes. Obrolannya merasa diganggu. 

Saat itu Lu Han berhasil menangkap bahwa aksi Zi Tao adalah sinyal pertolongan. 

"Biar aku aja." Ia lekas berdiri. 

"Maaf, ya, Lu- _Ge_ , ngerepotin."

Lu Han menggeleng. Memang itu maunya. "Di mana?"

"Di kamar Yi Fan- _Ge_ , tadi aku lihat ada yang baru dicuci. Kalau enggak salah di samping meja. Warna hijau."

Tanpa membuang waktu, Lu Han bergegas memasuki kamar. Napas berat dilepaskannya saat sudah berada di dalam. Untuk sementara, ia terbebas dari cecar pertanyaan akan masa lalu yang pahit. 

Matanya kini jelalatan mencari barang sesuai deskripsi Zi Tao; celemek hijau di samping meja. Ia menemukannya tanpa kesulitan. Ketika mengambilnya, fokus Lu Han terdistraksi oleh buku sketsa berukuran A5 di atas meja. Keadaannya sudah terbuka. 

Ia melirik sedikit, dan mendapati desain liontin yang masih digores kasar. Penasaran, buku itu diangkatnya. Satu halaman dibalik, sketsa sebelumnya mulai tampak detail dan berbentuk. Sekilas seperti tribal, tetapi diperhatikan saksama, lebih menyerupai tanduk. 

Kembali Lu Han mengganti halaman. Liontin tersebut sudah tersemat pada rantai kalung dan tergantung di leher seseorang yang hanya digambar sampai setengah bagian dada, tanpa wajah. 

Diam-diam Lu Han tersenyum, terpesona dengan hasil coretan tangan Yi Fan. Jemarinya meraba permukaan kertas, tepat di gambar liontin sebelum ia hendak menuju halaman baru.

"Ngapain kamu di kamarku?" 

Dikejutkan tona ketus, Lu Han segera menoleh hanya untuk mendapati Yi Fan telah berada di depan pintu, melayangkan tatapan yang jauh dari bersahabat. 

"Yi Fan …."

Ia bahkan belum sempat menjelaskan apa pun. Yi Fan tahu-tahu sudah memangkas jarak lebar antara mereka, kemudian merampas buku sketsa dari tangannya. Cukup kasar hingga celemek yang ia pegang pun turut terlepas dari genggaman dan jatuh ke lantai. 

"Siapa yang ngasih kamu izin buat ngelihat ini?"

Nadanya tajam. Sarat amarah. Tidak lembut sama sekali. 

"Maaf, aku―"

"Keluar." 

Lu Han membeku di tempat. Sikap Yi Fan saat ini terlalu mengejutkan untuk ia proses cepat. 

"Keluar!" 

Pundak sempitnya menjengit oleh bentakan yang pasti terdengar sampai ke luar kamar. Kesadaran Lu Han pun terbangun. Ia tahu, tidak seharusnya berada di sini. Namun, ia juga tahu, tidak sepantasnya mendapat perlakuan sebegini buruk. 

Roman itu melukiskan luka. Hatinya apalagi.

Lu Han bergegas pergi. Matanya hanya fokus pada pintu. Kawan-kawan Yi Fan tidak diindahkannya. Ia sudah dibuat malu, bagaimana mungkin sanggup menatap mereka. 

Pintu apartemen 501 berdebum lantam. Lu Han sudah tidak peduli ia disebut tak tahu adat gara-gara membantingnya. 

Salah. Semua ini salah. 

Semestinya ia paham, terluka sekali karenanya bukan berarti tidak mungkin terluka lagi. Meluruhkan benci pada akhirnya menjadi hal baik yang sia-sia. Kesempatan kedua sebaiknya memang tidak pernah ada. 

Seseorang selain dirinya mengakumulasi rasa sesal. Sesak dadanya bukan kepalang. Ia melihat lagi ekspresi terluka itu, nyaris sama dengan empat tahun lalu. Kali ini―meski tanpa pukulan telak di wajah―bahkan terasa lebih perih dan menyakitkan.

Buku sketsa dilemparnya hingga lembar-lembar foto yang terselip di antara halaman, jatuh berserakan. Sosoknya melunglai, terduduk di ranjang dengan kepala tertunduk lesu. Helai-helai rambut disugar kedua tangan hanya untuk diremas kemudian. Emosi meluap dan terpusat di situ, di tiap jambakan. 

Tidak ada yang berani mengusik nestapanya. 

Zi Tao menutup pintu kamar tersebut dan membiarkan sunyi menyelubung. 

  
  
Catatan halaman kesekian, Chengdu ternyata menorehkan sayatan sepedih Beijing.

***

Lebih parah. Interaksi selepas malam itu menjadi yang terdingin sepanjang sejarah. Tidak ada setidaknya pedar yang dilampiaskan lewat lisan maupun konfrontasi fisik. 

Awal pertemuan kembali di kota ini, meskipun tak bertegur sapa, mereka masih mau bertatapan, sengaja atau tidak. Sekarang, sebatas kerling pun tak sudi Lu Han beri.

Daripada satu lift, Lu Han memilih sedikit lelah naik-turun tangga. Tidak mau berpapasan di pagi hari, ia menyengaja berangkat kerja satu jam lebih awal. Lu Han yang mendiamkan, mengabaikan presensi biarpun hanya berupa aura, merupakan aksi marah level prima. 

Wu Yi Fan paham betul, saat ini namanya tidak punya posisi apa pun di hati sang kawan. 

Ironis, ia masih menyebutnya 'kawan' setelah melakukan banyak hal yang mungkin tidak terampuni. 

Kata 'maaf' menumpuk setiap melihat figur Lu Han dari kejauhan. Namun, selalu berakhir tercekat di kerongkongan hingga figur itu menghilang.

Logika berkata, lebih baik begini, tetapi sanubari seringkali bebal, mencoba tak mufakat. 

Pada akhir minggu―jadwal pembuangan rutin―Yi Fan tanpa sengaja menemukan sesuatu terserak di tempat sampah utama; keping-keping pecahan tembikar warna merah. 

_Demitasse_ pemberiannya.

Kala itu Wu Yi Fan sadar, ia sudah tidak berhak mengantongi secuil pun harapan. 

***

Pukul dua dini hari, Yi Fan baru pulang dari kelab malam. Pelataran gedung apartemen tampak hiruk pikuk pada jam-jam yang tidak seharusnya. Kebingungan, ia pun menurunkan kaca mobil untuk melihat lebih jelas. Dua unit mobil patroli polisi terparkir di depan pintu masuk lobi. Para penghuni lantai satu yang kebetulan ia kenal, beberapa terlihat berkerumun. Ia memarkirkan mobilnya di rubanah, lalu naik ke lantai satu menggunakan tangga. 

Wajah familier pertama yang ia temui pun dihampirinya. "Kenapa ramai banget, sampai ada mobil patroli segala?"

"Ada yang kerampokan di lantai lima."

Lantai lima. Lantainya.

"Siapa?" tanya Yi Fan penasaran.

"Katanya yang baru pindah beberapa bulan kemarin. Lu Han, kalau enggak salah."

Nama itu menekan tombol saraf motoriknya. 

Perasaan cemas menjejal penuh, menggedor-gedor jantung dengan tempo tak karuan. Yi Fan tidak mengingat bagaimana semuanya berproses. Dalam waktu singkat, tahu-tahu kakinya telah menjejaki lantai lima. Tetangganya terlihat memenuhi koridor. Ia merangsek sambil mengatakan 'permisi' berulang-ulang. 

Pintu 507 di depan mata.

"Xiao Lu!" 

… dan ia spontan menyerukan nama karib yang tak pernah lagi terucap bertahun-tahun. 

Seruan itu berhasil membuat mereka berbalas tatap lagi setelah sekian hari tidak. Nahasnya, terjadi pada saat situasi buruk sedang menimpa. 

Lu Han duduk di sofa. Sekujur tubuh tampak kuyup. Selimut tipis membungkus tubuh, dirapatkan oleh kedua tangannya yang mencengkeram dua sisi kain. Kondisi ruang tengah apartemennya sara bara. Buku-buku dan CD berjatuhan dari rak. Laci terbuka, isinya dihambur keluar. Kursi makan terguling. 

"Maaf, Anda siapa? Tolong jangan masuk TKP sembarangan." 

Bahunya didorong. Yi Fan terbangun dari lamun. Baru merasakan lagi jika di ruangan tersebut tidak hanya ada mereka berdua. Lima orang petugas polisi hadir, dan dua di antaranya duduk di hadapan Lu Han, dengan salah seorang memangku catatan. 

"Saya keluarganya." Pengakuan palsu itu terlontar impulsif. 

Yi Fan butuh alasan untuk berada di sana. Ia ingin mendampingi Lu Han, bagaimanapun caranya. 

"Benar?" Petugas yang menahannya masuk meminta konfirmasi.

Semua pandangan kini mengarah ke Lu Han, menunggu jawaban. Ia menatap Yi Fan beberapa saat, lantas membuang napas pasrah. Yi Fan kenal ekspresi itu. Penunjuk bahwa ia sudah terlalu lelah untuk hal lain. 

"Ya. Dia sepupu. Kami bertetangga." Lu Han mengiakan saja. Sudah malas berdebat.

Mendapat perkenan, Yi Fan buru-buru duduk di sampingnya. 

"Kamu enggak apa-apa?" Ia bertanya pelan, nyaris berbisik. 

Lu Han merespons 'nanti, tidak sekarang' bukan lewat kata, melainkan gestur telapak tangan. 

"Baiklah, Tuan Lu Han, kami akan bacakan ulang kesaksian Anda. Silakan dikonfirmasi, dan mohon dikoreksi apabila terdapat kesalahan."

Petugas dengan buku cacatan mulai berbicara. 

"Perampoknya dua orang, masuk lewat balkon dengan membobol kunci. Posisi Anda saat itu kebetulan baru keluar kamar hendak mengambil minum, dan Anda melihat mereka masuk membawa pisau."

"Saya tidak bilang pisau, tapi benda tajam, jelasnya apa, tidak tahu. Pokoknya benda itu kelihatan berkilau sewaktu kena lampu balkon." 

Coretan pada buku catatan menandakan ralat. 

"Selanjutnya, karena panik, Anda masuk ke kamar lagi untuk berlindung, lalu mengunci pintu. Dari sini, Anda tidak menyaksikan apa-apa."

"Tapi saya mendengar."

"Ya, Anda mendengar. Satu orang mengobrak-abrik tempat Anda, sedangkan pelaku satunya berusaha mendobrak pintu kamar. Kemudian, Anda tidak bisa meminta bantuan karena ponsel Anda mati, sedangkan pengisi dayanya ada di samping televisi." 

Lu Han mengangguk, sementara Yi Fan merasakan kengerian dari kronologi yang ditutur. Ia yakin Lu Han tak setegar itu menghadapi ini. Ingin menggenggam tangannya, tapi ia tahu akan berakhir ditepis.

"Jadi, Anda terpikirkan meminta bantuan dengan cara membuat api? Anda mencari pemantik, lalu membakar barang supaya sistem _sprinkler_ aktif. Alarm berbunyi, lalu air menyirami kamar." 

"Anda cerdik juga." Polisi satunya memuji, tapi Lu Han tahu ini bukan waktu yang tepat berucap 'terima kasih'. 

"Berapa lama Anda menunggu di dalam kamar?"

"Tidak ingat. Yang jelas sampai saya tidak dengar ada pergerakan di luar kamar, dan sampai tetangga saya menggedor pintu apartemen." 

"Anda tahu, 'kan, kemungkinan para perampok itu masih ada di dalam saat Anda membuka pintu kamar, lumayan besar. Tapi untungnya tidak terjadi, ya," kata petugas yang tidak menginterogasi.

“Dan untung juga mereka tidak sempat mengambil apa-apa.” Rekannya menyambung.

Lu Han tersenyum getir. "Mungkin, saya memang sedang mujur." 

Kedua petugas tersebut tiba-tiba diintimidasi tatapan nyalang dari pria di samping korban. Yi Fan terang saja mengoarkan aura murka. Bisa-bisanya skenario buruk itu dilempar ke hadapan Lu Han yang bisa jadi masih trauma. 

"Apa sudah selesai?" tanya Yi Fan, masuk di antara mereka. Berupaya mempersingkat sesi tak nyaman yang dilalui Lu Han.

"Sedikit lagi. Soal wajah …."

"Sudah saya bilang, saya tidak lihat. Mereka pakai masker dan keadaan ruangan gelap."

"Di antara banyak unit, pelaku memilih tempat Anda. Lantai lima lumayan juga, lo. Seperti sudah diincar. Apa Anda tidak bertemu orang yang mencurigakan akhir-akhir ini? Atau ada orang punya dendam dengan Anda mungkin?"

Batas dilampaui Lu Han. Pertanyaan tak berkesudahan memantik rasa muak. Citra kukuh yang sibuk dipertahankan akhirnya runtuh. 

"Mana saya tahu." Mulai tidak sabar, ia menunduk dengan sebelah tangan meremas sisi kepala. “Tolong jangan lagi tanya hal-hal aneh yang tidak bisa saya jawab,” keluhnya.

Tidak tahan menyaksikannya mulai merapuh, Yi Fan pun pasang badan.

“Oke, cukup. Dia butuh istirahat.”

Kedua polisi itu saling pandang, kemudian sepakat menyudahi.

“Baiklah. Kami rasa cukup. Hubungi kami apabila Anda ingat sesuatu. Hal sekecil apa pun.”

Begitu aparat kepolisian angkat kaki, tetangga Lu Han yang sejak tadi bergerombol di koridor mulai masuk, satu demi satu menanyakan keadaannya. Jujur, Lu Han sudah terlalu lelah, tapi tidak etis mengabaikan mereka yang peduli. Sedikit tersenyum mungkin masih sanggup.

Yi Fan berinisiatif menahan laju orang-orang yang datang. Mengatakan Lu Han harus istirahat setelah mengalami kejadian buruk. 

“Kamu bakal tidur di mana?” Seorang tetangga menceletuk. 

Keadaan kamar Lu Han bukan tidak kelihatan dari sini. Seisi ruang basah. Satu bantal sudah hilang setengah bentuk gara-gara dibakar. 

“Aku―”

“Di tempatku,” sahut Yi Fan, dan ia bukan sedang menyuarakan usulan. Frasa itu ialah mandat yang tidak memerlukan pertimbangan.

Pandangan Lu Han tertuju padanya, lekat-lekat, tetapi memilih diam. 

Para tetangga perlahan pergi seusai berempati. Tidak sedikit yang menawarinya sarapan di tempat mereka pagi nanti. Lu Han tidak berhenti mengucap ‘terima kasih’ hingga ruangan itu menghening. Menyisakan dirinya dan Wu Yi Fan. 

“Ayo,” ajak sang pria jangkung, menawarkan tangan demi membantunya berdiri. 

Lu Han mendengus sembari terkekeh pelan. Aksi kecil tetapi sarat sarkasme. Ia tidak mau dianggap serentan itu, dan nalarnya tidak berterima dengan sikap tarik-ulur Yi Fan yang sering mendepaknya, lalu tiba-tiba berubah baik. Rasanya letih diombang-ambing. Sebentar diseret ke lautan, berikutnya dibawa ke daratan. 

“Aku enggak bilang kalau aku mau.”

“Xiao Lu ….”

“Kenapa? Aku bisa cari hotel.”

"Ini udah dini hari. Mau cari ke mana? Hotel terdekat, jauh dari sini." 

"Tinggal pesan taksi, 'kan."

Batu tidak bisa dilawan dengan batu. Memaksa Lu Han bukan cara yang tepat. Maka, Yi Fan mencoba menjadi air. Alirannya harus deras hingga ia mampu menggulingkannya. Ia lantas berlutut di hadapan Lu Han, kedua tangan mencekal lengannya lembut. 

" _Please_ , jangan nolak.” Yi Fan memohon, dan Lu Han ternanap dengan pilihan aksi kelewat intim untuk ukuran orang yang sedang berselisih. “Kamu capek dan butuh istirahat. Malam ini aja kamu tidur di tempatku. Besok, terserah mau ke mana. Aku enggak akan minta lagi. Oke?"

Kalimat itu bagaikan nyanyian siren bertabur magi. Lu Han seperti kena guna-guna karena detik berikutnya ia mengangguk. Ia pun membiarkan Yi Fan mengambilkan pakaian ganti dari lemarinya.

Tampaknya ia memang sudah menumpuk letih sampai-sampai restu untuk Yi Fan digelontorkan begitu saja. Kejadian hari ini mungkin membuatnya sedikit melonggarkan barikade. 

Lagi, untuk kesekian kali.

  
  


***


	4. 第三話

Lu Han bersikeras tidur di sofa ruang tengah. Sang tuan rumah pasrah, daripada Lu Han kembali bersungut-sungut, lalu mengancam dan gegabah pergi. Namun, keinginannya hanya bertahan sebentar. Subuh-subuh, Yi Fan mengecek kondisinya dan mendapati Lu Han menggigil. Suhu tubuhnya meninggi saat Yi Fan menyentuh keningnya. Ia kena meriang lantaran terlalu lama dalam keadaan basah kuyup. 

“Xiao Lu ….” Panggilan itu cukup untuk membuat Lu Han mengangkat kelopak mata. "Pindah ke kamar, ya," pinta Yi Fan, diikuti usapan lembut di kepalanya. 

Lu Han menggeleng. Sesungguhnya, Yi Fan tidak butuh izin. Satu lengannya diselipkan di bawah lutut Lu Han, siap menyauk tubuh mungil yang enggan bergerak.

"Heh, mau ngapain?" Terang saja Lu Han kalang kabut. Lengan kukuh itu ditepisnya.

"Kamu enggak mau pindah, ya, aku pindahin." Yi Fan mencoba melakukannya lagi, dan Lu Han pun menyerah. Tidak sanggup melawan persistensinya dengan tubuh sebegini lemah.

“I-iya, iya. Aku pindah.”

Dibantu Yi Fan, ia berdiri. Badannya limbung kalau saja tidak dipapah. Kening mengerut merasakan nyeri teramat di belakang kepala. 

“Pusing?”

Hanya angguk jawabnya, tanpa kata. Dengan langkah-langkah kecil, Yi Fan mengantarnya ke kamar, setelah itu beranjak sebentar mengambil obat penurun panas sekaligus pereda nyeri dan air putih. Lu Han meminumnya, menyelipkan ucapan ‘terima kasih’ tipis―masih gengsi jika harus lantang.

Punggung Lu Han sudah rebah, tetapi bangkit lagi begitu melihat Yi Fan hendak meninggalkan kamar.

"Mau ke mana?" tanyanya.

"Tidur di sofa."

"Ranjangmu lebar. Masih cukup, 'kan di sebelah." 

Yi Fan gamam, tidak berhasil menangkap maksud. Lu Han yang sedari tadi terang-terangan mencipta dan menjaga distansi, tiba-tiba berkata demikian. 

"Aku enggak mau bikin tuan rumah tidur di luar." Penjelasan itu datang. "Dan aku juga enggak mau berutang budi terlalu banyak.” Lu Han memberi interval sebelum melempar ultimatum. “Kamu keluar, aku bakal turun," sambungnya. 

Lagi-lagi soal harga diri. Sifat keras kepalanya mengemuka di saat-saat tidak perlu. Hendak didebat pun Yi Fan mana tega. Terpaksa ia ikuti saja dulu apa maunya.

"Oke, oke." Pelan-pelan, ia naik ke ranjang. Merebah di samping Lu Han, lalu menarik selimut. "Puas?" Pria itu pun langsung menyamping, memunggunginya tanpa menunggu respons.

Senyap ialah yang mereka hirup bersama udara. Dalam kegelapan, tidak ada satu pun yang benar-benar memejam. Masing-masing sibuk mengaduk isi pikiran, menata nurani terhadap sensasi yang terbangun dari kakunya suasana. Dua raga sejangkauan lengan, tetapi hati bukan main jauhnya, seperti berada di lain dimensi. 

Bagi Lu Han, tanda tanya sudah terkumpul terlampau banyak. Tidak mampu lagi terwadahi. Apabila Yi Fan memberinya sekali lagi saja sikap misterius, tumpahlah semua. Ditenggelamkan terus dalam ketidaktahuan, rasanya cukup. Ia harus berenang, naik ke permukaan, menuju daratan, lalu temukan jawaban. 

Sejatinya, Lu Han bukanlah oportunis. Memanfaatkan situasi demi mencapai yang ia mau kesannya tidak kesatria. Namun, kesempatan ini belum tentu datang lagi. Yi Fan yang sedang tidak bisa menolaknya, sangat potensial untuk _diserang_. Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali. 

"Empat tahun lalu … kenapa kamu pergi?" Lu Han mulai melempar kartu.

Ada pergerakan di sampingnya. Yi Fan mengubah posisi karena tak nyaman. “Tidur, Xiao Lu.”

“Tinggal jawab aja. Enggak susah, ‘kan?”

“Tolong, jangan bahas ini sekarang.”

“Terus kapan? Kamu tahu, aku enggak akan berhenti nanya sampai tahu jawabannya."

Abai. Yang ditanya sama sekali tidak merespons. Lu Han benar-benar merasa dipecundangi. Maka, ia tembakkan meriam terbesar yang selama ini disimpan rapat-rapat dalam gudang senjata. 

"Apa karena ciuman malam itu?"

Dentuman memekakkan telinga. Pelurunya jatuh tepat di jantung Yi Fan. Ia meremat dada yang detaknya kini berlarian. Topik ini, adalah sesuatu sudah dimasukkan peti dan dikuburnya dalam-dalam. Ia tidak mengira Lu Han bakal menggali dan mengangkatnya lagi. 

Peti itu berisikan Beijing, berisikan malam selepas konser penutup, berisikan perayaan kecil yang menjelma keliru besar. Rembulan sedang bertengger di singgasana tertinggi ketika tegukan-tegukan alkohol merenggut rasionalitas, kemudian merenggut jarak hingga sepasang bibir bertemu di samping langkan jendela kamar hotel. Ciuman tidak intensional yang dibiarkan terjadi karena―masa bodoh―toh, besok mereka akan lupa. 

Nyatanya, memori itu menetap, bukan sekadar singgah. Mereka terbangun membawa kilasan-kilasan yang tertinggal cukup bayan, dan selanjutnya tidak berani saling bertukar tutur. Namun, Lu Han tampaknya berhasil melangkah maju, kembali bersikap normal beberapa hari setelahnya, sementara Yi Fan tidak. 

“Kalau kamu diam, kuanggap emang iya.”

Dan Yi Fan tidak buka suara sedikit pun. 

“Jadi betul, itu alasannya?” Punggung Lu Han menegak. Tatapan kesal diarahkan pada figur yang mengabaikannya. “Wu Yi Fan, yang bener aja! Kamu ngerusak karier kita cuma gara-gara sebuah ciuman!” Tantrum dilemparnya begitu mengetahui hal sesimpel itu menjadi penyebab ia harus menjalani tahun-tahun penuh hujatan seorang diri, juga untuk putusnya silaturahmi tanpa alasan jelas selama empat tahun.

Menyalakan lampu tidur di sampingnya, Yi Fan pun bangkit, kemudian menghadap Lu Han. Ia mematri ekspresi wajah tidak kalah keras. Kalimat tersebut sudah kelewat ofensif baginya. Yi Fan juga tidak tahan dipojokkan.

“Sebenarnya aku enggak mau bahas ini, tapi kamu maksa.” Kedua pundak Lu Han dicengkeram. Menjaganya tetap di tempat, sementara ia pasang aba-aba, siap membeberkan semua. “Sekarang, dengar baik-baik. Dengar sampai selesai. Setelah ini, kamu mau marah, mau benci, mau pergi, terserah!”

Yi Fan sedikit menyentak. Hampir lupa jika Lu Han sedang dalam kondisi kurang prima.

“Ya, ciuman itu alasannya. Ciuman yang bagi kamu sepele, tapi buatku enggak sama sekali. Mau tahu kenapa? Karena aku ngerasain sesuatu yang beda sejak malam itu. Sesuatu yang bikin aku enggak bisa lagi mandang kamu dengan cara yang sama, sebagai sahabat, ataupun secara profesional.” 

Sepasang matanya nyaris tidak mengedip dalam temaram. Lu Han hanya mampu mematung, dan bisu.

“Kalau kamu masih ingat, aku sering mangkir dari jadwal rekaman kita setelah konser selesai … itu karena tiap ada di samping kamu, dadaku rasanya sesak. Aku enggak bisa kayak kamu, bersikap seperti enggak terjadi apa-apa. Mana bisa aku nyantai, sementara hatiku pengen lebih. Sampai-sampai ada banyak batasan yang selalu pengen kulanggar, Xiao Lu ... dan aku tahu, rasa itu bakalan enggak sehat buat kelangsungan grup kita.”

Tarikan napas Yi Fan berat, kemudian terbuang pelan seiring cekalannya pada pundak Lu Han mengendur.

“Jadi … aku pergi. Enggak masalah biarpun harus nerima pukulan dari kamu. Itu yang terbaik, kurasa.”

Kausa yang selama ini Lu Han cari akhirnya terkuak, ditumpahkan Yi Fan meruah. Ia memungut potongan-potongan penjelasan itu pelan-pelan sampai semuanya berhasil tergenggam. Sesuatu mulai meletup-letup, menuju tahap bergolak; akumulasi perasaan Lu Han yang berbaur campur aduk setelah mendengarnya. 

“Kenapa kamu enggak nanya?” Lu Han akhirnya buka mulut setelah Yi Fan tampaknya tak lagi berniat bicara apa-apa. “Sebelum bikin keputusan sepihak buat pergi, apa kamu enggak kepikiran sedikit pun buat nanya, aku gimana?” 

Suaranya disertai tremor di ujung kalimat. Yi Fan seperti sudah siap dan rela menerima apa pun yang akan datang padanya.

“Kamu bisa ngajak aku ngobrol, Wu Yi Fan! Cerita!” 

Sentakan Lu Han berakhir pukulan di bahu kanan sang kawan. Sekali tidak cukup. Dua kali belum puas. Ketiga kali, kontak itu tidak terjadi karena Yi Fan menahannya dengan cengkaman di pergelangan tangan. 

“Aku harus cerita apa? Kamu pengen aku ngomong, ‘ _Hei, Xiao Lu, kayaknya aku suka sama kamu_ ’ langsung di depanmu, gitu? Sementara kamu nganggap ciuman itu sebagai kesalahan dan enggak ada artinya.” 

Diam sesaat, Lu Han meremat kaus Yi Fan di bagian bahu, saking geregetan tidak ketolongan. “Setakut itu kamu bakal terluka?”

“Soal kamu ... ya. Kita udah temenan cukup lama, dan tiba-tiba aku kejatuhan rasa yang bisa bikin itu semua rusak. Lebih baik aku diam, menjauh, dan enggak dapat apa-apa sama sekali. Cukup jelas, ‘kan? Aku enggak mau ngulang-ngulang terus alasan ini.”

“Pengecut.” 

“Aku terima itu. Terserah kamu mau nyebut apa.”

Kalimat deklarasi tersebut menjadi puncak berangnya Lu Han. Ia merenggut kedua kerah kaus Yi Fan, menariknya mendekat, berniat menyembur tantrum lagi.

“Kenapa, Yi Fan? Kenapa kamu egois banget, sibuk sama perasaan sendiri, terus bikin asumsi sembarangan?” 

Silih tatap mereka putus ketika Lu Han akhirnya menunduk. Efek obatnya menghilang. Akibat tekanan tensi, pening itu kembali mengetuk-ngetuk tempurung.

“Kamu keliru. Aku mutusin bersikap normal sehabis kejadian itu supaya enggak ada kecanggungan di antara kita. Aku ngasih kamu waktu sampai kamu ngerasa siap buat ngebahasnya. Dan selagi nunggu, aku enggak mau kita berjauhan.” 

Rematan pada kaus Yi Fan melonggar. Kedua tangan Lu Han meluncur turun pelan-pelan, menepam dada pria itu. 

“Bukan cuma kamu yang punya perasaan baru. Ciuman itu … sama berartinya buatku, bodoh,” akunya, lirih, dengan laju napas tersendat. “Tapi, kamu mana pernah mau tahu karena lebih milih kabur daripada bicara. Lebih milih nyelamatin hatimu sendiri, sementara punyaku kamu biarin pecah berserakan.”

Wu Yi Fan nanap dan membatu oleh pengakuan paling mengejutkan dalam hidupnya. Mengetahui bukan hanya ia yang mengubur rahasia selama ini. Empat tahun, ia tenggelam dalam asumsi semu yang diciptakan sendiri, melewatkan hal yang begitu penting. Empat tahun, ia membutakan mata dan hati terhadap perasaan seseorang yang tanpa disangka membalas miliknya.

Ya, ampun. Ia sudah sempat mendepak Lu Han jauh-jauh. Berupaya keras menyingkirkannya, meski gagal di usaha-usaha terakhir gara-gara Chengdu mempertemukan mereka lagi (menjumpai objek afeksi setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya, siapa yang bisa tahan godaan untuk berinteraksi?). 

Yang dikatakan Lu Han benar. Langkah yang diambilnya keliru. Salah besar. 

“Ngapain juga aku masih nyimpen rasa ini sampai sekarang, padahal kamu udah sebegitu kejam? Aku benci kamu setengah mati, tahu enggak.” 

Saat kalimatnya tuntas, kepala Lu Han jatuh di dada Yi Fan. Tubuhnya yang seketika merosot, refleks Yi Fan tangkap, kemudian dibaringkan kembali dengan hati-hati.

“Xiao Lu ….” Tumpuan lengan Yi Fan di sisi-sisi kepalanya mencipta kungkungan. Wajahnya mendekat. "Yang barusan kamu bilang, semuanya, itu ... sungguhan?"

Lu Han menolak menatap. Ia tumpangkan lengan di atas kedua mata. “Buat apa kuulang? Palingan juga kamu terlalu bego buat ngerti.” 

Yi Fan menyingkirkan lengan yang menutupi pandangannya. Tidak ada raut yang kelihatan marah atau tersinggung sehabis diumpati. Yang Lu Han dapati malah ekspresi afektif dengan tatapan lindap.

Tangkupan lembut bersarang di kedua belah pipinya yang menghangat lantaran demam. Seketika, distansi ditiadakan Yi Fan melalui satu kecup singkat. 

“Ini … enggak salah, ‘kan?”

Tidak ada jawaban setuju. Namun, begitu juga dengan penolakan. Lu Han tidak menampiknya menjauh. Maka, Yi Fan merepetisi aksi itu lagi. Kali ini, dua bibir beradu dengan menyelami sang kala. Tidak ada satu pun yang mau memburu-buru kendati isi hatinya berlomba tumpah. Tiap pagutan dilampiaskan pelan, sebagai perlambang rasa-rasa yang tak berhasil mereka rengkuh di masa lalu akibat kesalahpahaman. Rindu, terutama. 

Ciuman ini seharusnya tidak butuh interval empat tahun untuk bisa terulang kembali. 

Embusan napas Lu Han terasa panas menerpa filtrumnya. Saat itu Yi Fan tahu harus berhenti. Kondisi Lu Han yang sekarang tidak tepat untuk menerima gejolak berlebih. Menjatuhkan diri ke samping, Yi Fan lantas meraih tubuh lunglai itu menuju dekapan. Rapat, tetapi sebisa mungkin tanpa membuatnya kepengapan. 

“Maaf,” ucapnya melirih pelan di telinga laki-laki dalam peluk. 

“Enggak cukup.” Lu Han berbisik, membalas.

“Aku tahu, dan bakal kutebus gimanapun caranya.”

“Enggak usah bikin janji muluk-muluk. Cukup dengan kamu enggak dorong aku ngejauh.”

Puncak kepalanya dikecup Yi Fan penuh sayang. “Enggak akan.”

“Dan jangan hilang lagi tiba-tiba, atau kamu bakal kuguna-guna.” Nada suara Lu Han terdengar berayun persis racau orang mabuk, dengan volume yang perlahan-lahan penyap di penghujung. Menandakan kesadarannya nyaris terkikis habis oleh pengaruh demam. 

Menit berlalu, Lu Han sudah hanyut di kegelapan. Dalam lingkup kehangatan tubuh Yi Fan, ia melewatkan rentet ungkapan sesal yang tak putus dilantunkan untuknya. Sebelah lengan merangkul torso sang pemeluk tanpa disadari, seolah mengatakan agar berhenti berlarut-larut dalam rasa bersalah. 

Diam-diam, Yi Fan merekahkan senyuman, tetapi ia paham kalau sekarang terlalu cepat untuk menggapai bahagia. Ia merasa menumpuk banyak utang. Biarpun Lu Han tidak mengharapkan penebusan macam-macam, mulai detik ini ia ingin mempersembahkan segalanya. 

Lu Han berhak menerima lebih baik, dan Yi Fan berniat menambal rongga-rongga di tiap tahun mereka yang hilang.

Sedapat mungkin. 

***

Keping-keping nyawa menyatu seiring kerjap pelupuk. Sendirian, Lu Han terbangun dengan plester penurun panas di keningnya. Sembari melepas rekatan, ia mencari-cari penanda waktu. Angka ‘09:21’ tertera pada jam digital di atas meja. Beberapa jam lagi menuju siang. 

Seluruh badan terasa likat. Selama tertidur, sepertinya ia banjir keringat karena efek obat. Lu Han pun mencoba keluar kamar meski jalannya masih agak terseok-seok. Ketika melewati cermin, mukanya meringis mendapati tampilannya sendiri sungguh bancuh. Wajah jauh dari berseri, rambut tempiar mencuat tak beraturan. Ia langsung tahu rencana pertamanya setelah ini ialah mandi.

Pijak demi pijak tidak sehalus kaki kucing yang tanpa bunyi. Setiap langkahnya kentara, menandakan kehadiran. Begitu melihatnya, Yi Fan menjauhi meja makan―tempat ia sibuk berkutat dengan sesuatu―lalu menghampiri.

“Xiao Lu … badanmu, gimana rasanya? Udah mendingan?” Telapak tangan lebar laki-laki itu segera bertemu keningnya, kemudian berpindah ke leher, mengecek suhu. 

Sudah tidak ada sungkan. Spontan saja.

“Lumayan,” jawab Lu Han, menangkup tangan Yi Fan untuk diturunkan pelan-pelan. 

“Pusingnya?”

“Udah enggak begitu.”

“Sarapan, yuk,” ajaknya. “Ada bubur. Aku enggak sempat masak, jadi barusan pesan aja.”

“Kayaknya aku pengen mandi dulu. Rasanya berantakan banget.” 

Tanpa banyak bicara, Yi Fan beranjak ke kamar mengambilkan handuk untuknya serta sikat gigi yang masih terbungkus rapi. Handuk itu wangi, seolah habis datang dari penatu. Lu Han lekas bergerak menuju kamar mandi, tetapi langkahnya direm sejenak sebelum masuk. 

“Yi Fan,” panggilnya hingga pria itu menoleh. “Makasih, udah ngerawat dan jagain aku semalaman.” Ia tersenyum, lalu menutup daun pintu.

Ditinggalkan dalam keadaan salah tingkah, lutut Wu Yi Fan pun sukses mencium kaki meja. 

***

Ketika Lu Han selesai berbenah diri dan bergabung dengan Yi Fan di meja makan, bubur sarapannya masih mengepulkan uap hebat, seperti baru diangkat dari panci. Tampaknya Yi Fan memanaskannya kembali selagi ia mandi. 

Makan pagi mereka tidak diselingi suara obrolan, hanya saling lempar kerling dan senyum di sela-sela kunyahan. Benar-benar persis remaja tanggung yang kejatuhan cinta monyet pertama kali. Cukup lazim, berteman sekian lama, tiba-tiba dini hari tadi keduanya mengetahui jika masing-masing memendam perasaan baru identik yang tersembunyi dalam hitungan tahun.

Senang, tetapi tidak tahu harus mulai dari mana agar suasana bisa cair.

Tatkala selesai meneguk air minum, Lu Han menyadari fitur familier pada mug dalam genggaman. Warna merah nuansa Natal. Rusa kutub di dua sisi. Mug itu satu seri dengan _demitasse_ miliknya yang telah hancur. 

Rautnya sekonyong-konyong berubah sendu. 

“ _Demitasse_ dari kamu ….” Perhatian Yi Fan sontak tertuju padanya ketika ia mulai bicara. “Cangkir itu pecah, keselip dari tanganku waktu kucuci. Bukan sengaja kubuang." 

Penyesalan tersemat saat menyuarakan klarifikasi yang harus Yi Fan tahu. 

“Maaf, ya.”

"Hei.” Uluran tangan Yi Fan menggapai miliknya di sisi seberang meja. Menjepit ruas terluar jemari. “Enggak apa-apa. Itu cuma cangkir. Tinggal beli lagi."

“Katamu yang kayak gitu tinggal satu.”

“Yaa, maksudku cari yang lain.” Dilihatnya ekspresi Lu Han tidak serta-merta kembali baik. “Memang, sesuka itu sama desain cangkirnya, ya?” tanya Yi Fan.

“Biasa aja, sih, sebenernya. Cuma ….” Agak menunduk, Lu Han kelihatan sedikit gugup, lantas lanjut berkata, “karena itu hadiah pertama dari kamu setelah kita ketemu lagi.”

Si jangkung tercenung. Baginya itu hal kecil, tetapi ternyata ada bagian dari dirinya yang dianggap penting. Mafhumlah ia jika keberadaannya selalu punya tempat khusus di hati Lu Han sekalipun sempat dibenci.

Oh, kalau begitu, ia pun tidak mau menahan-nahan lagi. Curahkan saja semua yang tersimpan. Biar Lu Han juga tahu seberharga apa ia untuknya. 

Yi Fan bangun dari duduk. Setiap langkah dan gerak-geriknya menjadi perhatian laki-laki yang ia tinggalkan di meja makan. Tak lama, ia kembali dengan menggenggam sesuatu. Satu benda di pangkuan, satu lagi disodorkan kepada Lu Han.

Buku sketsa miliknya.

Yang diserahi buku diam saja. Kedipan kelopak matanya dibarengi tanda tanya. Itu adalah buku yang sama dengan yang membuat Yi Fan marah gara-gara isinya ia cermati tanpa izin. Jemari Lu Han belum berani menyentuh lantaran ragu.

“Buka aja. Nanti kamu bakal tahu.”

_Tahu? Tahu apa?_

Tidak mau bingung berlama-lama, Lu Han pun meraih dan membukanya. Halaman-halaman yang sudah dilihat, ia lewati. Lembar demi lembar kertas hanya berisi desain perhiasan hingga ia tiba di bagian spesifik; kalung dengan liontin berbentuk liukan tanduk rusa yang dikenakan seseorang. 

Lu Han melihat wajahnya. Detail.

Rantai melingkar elegan pada leher jenjang. Bandulnya bertahta di antara dua selangka. Tergambar di satu halaman penuh. 

Lepas dari objek itu sebentar, ia kini menatap Yi Fan yang hanya diam dan―kalau tebakan Lu Han tidak keliru―kelihatan tersipu. 

Pemandangan tersebut langka sekali. Badan bongsor intimidatifnya kontra dengan mimik malu-malu yang sedang ia tunjukkan.

Fokus Lu Han kembali pada buku.

Halaman baru, lagi-lagi wajahnya. Kali ini tampak samping, giwang pasak klasik berdesain serupa memperelok bagian tindik cuping telinga. Lembar selanjutnya, ada dirinya menopang dagu dengan gelang mengunci pangkal sendi lengan bawah dan cincin di jari manis. 

Gesekan antarkertas dibiarkan menjadi satu-satunya bunyi di ruang sunyi saat Lu Han terus membuka halaman baru. Dadanya mulai serasa diketuk-ketuk melihat dirinya dijadikan model untuk setiap desain perhiasan yang Yi Fan buat. 

Hanya satu-satunya. Tidak ada orang lain.

Setengah isi buku habis matanya lahap. Ia merasa sudah memahami apa yang hendak disampaikan Yi Fan dan tak perlu meneruskan lagi. Saat akan menutup, ia merasakan kertas di rabaan terakhir sedikit menggunduk. Begitu dibalik, Lu Han mendapatkan kejutan kedua. 

Potretnya terselip di situ. Berlembar-lembar. Foto yang diambil saat tur konser terakhir Drizzle sebagai jejak kenangan untuk tiap kota yang mereka singgahi. Di antara sekian banyak citra tunggal dirinya, Lu Han menemukan beberapa foto mereka berdua. Ia meraihnya satu, lalu diangkat sejajaran mata.

Beijing, penutup konser. Di atas panggung, mereka berpose saling merangkul, membelakangi penonton. Yi Fan pada bahunya, sementara ia dengan kasualnya meletakkan lengan di pinggang sang partner.

Momentum akrab yang terabadikan sebelum keduanya menuju hotel tempat peristirahatan. Istirahat itu ditukar dengan lena harum likuid fermentasi sorgum dan membuahkan insiden ciuman yang mengubah segalanya; jalan hidup maupun hubungan mereka.

Cukup berbelit-belit, tetapi ujungnya telah ditemukan. Tinggal ditarik sedikit lagi agar terurai. 

Lu Han menutup buku, lantas memusatkan pandangannya pada Yi Fan seorang.

"Maaf, waktu itu sempat bentak kamu." ucap Yi Fan, menyesal. "Sejujurnya, bisa ketemu kamu lagi di Chengdu, ditambah tinggal berdekatan, buatku ini sebuah kejutan besar." 

_Sama._

Batin Lu Han membalasnya.

"Susah payah ngubur perasaan ini selama empat tahun, kukira aku udah berhasil _move on_. Kirain hatiku bisa lempeng aja setiap ngadepin kamu. Tahunya enggak semudah itu, dan aku gagal." 

Sebuah kotak yang sedari tadi tersimpan di pangkuan, ia letakkan di permukaan meja.

"Seperti kamu bilang, mungkin aku memang egois. Di satu sisi, enggak pengen kamu tahu dengan berusaha keras jaga jarak, dorong kamu menjauh, tapi di sisi lain … ternyata aku masih belum rela kehilangan." 

Kotak tersebut didorong ke seberang meja hingga tiba di depan Lu Han. Hampir menyentuh ujung jemarinya yang sedang menumpu. 

Menurunkan pandangan, Lu Han tahu kalau itu kotak perhiasan. Haruskah ia menerima dan membukanya? 

Tutup kotak tersebut diangkat sarat keraguan. Mengintip isinya sedikit, ia terkejut, kemudian menutupnya lagi cepat-cepat. 

Lu Han menggeleng; reaksinya sebagai respons atas pemberian yang menurutnya berlebihan. Sebaliknya, sang pemberi justru mengangguk mantap. 

"Yi Fan ...." 

"Ambil." 

Setelah dipaksa, diangkatnya lagi tutup kotak itu hingga terbuka penuh. Kalung berliontin tanduk rusa yang ia lihat dalam buku, telah berwujud konkret. Tampak cendayam terpajang di dasar kotak beralas beledu biru gerau. Kilauan logam platina itu tidak seberapa tanpa permata yang bertahta. Namun, bagi Lu Han rasanya begitu silau, secara figuratif tentunya. 

"Ini bukan sogokan, Xiao Lu. Aku sadar, kok, kesalahanku enggak akan terbayar segampang itu. Tapi, ini memang khusus kubikin buat kamu dan enggak ada artinya kalau kusimpan sendiri. Jadi, tolong, ya, diterima."

Intensi tulus Yi Fan yang tersampaikan, meleburkan kerasnya hati. Ujung jemari Lu Han menyentuh hadiahnya, merambahi liontin sesuai pola bentuk sebelum ia mengambilnya dan mencoba mengenakan.

Rantai kalung tersebut cukup pendek. Pengaitnya pun kecil dan rapat. Yi Fan memperhatikan bagaimana Lu Han menunduk cukup lama, berusaha keras mengaitkannya tapi tak kunjung berhasil. 

"Mau dibantuin?" 

"Bentar. Bisa, kok."

Lu Han mencoba lagi, ujungnya tetap gagal. Ia pun menengadah, malu sendiri. Sesuai yang Yi Fan prediksi dari awal sewaktu sengaja mendiamkannya.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Lu Han bangun dari kursi, berjalan ke sisi berlawanan, lalu membelakangi Yi Fan dengan kedua tangan di belakang leher, menjaga ujung-ujung rantai. Refleks, Yi Fan berdiri, mengambil alih pegangan, kemudian mengaitkannya hati-hati. Tengkuk Lu Han ditepuk lembut sekali, memberi tanda bahwa ia selesai. 

"Makasih."

Keduanya saling bersemuka ketika Lu Han balik badan. Jarak antara sungguh dekat. Maju sedikit saja, bibir Yi Fan bisa mendarat di keningnya. Menunduk beberapa derajat, si jangkung pun sanggup membenturkan bibir mereka (kalau niat). 

Yang mana pun, membikin jantung dag-dig-dug. Yang mana pun, Lu Han rela. Yang mana pun, ia sudah ancang-ancang menurunkan pelupuk, siap menerima.

"Tunggu bentar." Yi Fan ujug-ujug menyingkir dari hadapannya.

_Ah, sial._

Sepertinya Lu Han terlalu percaya diri. Berakhir grogi dan senewen gara-gara tidak ada yang terjadi. 

Berjalan ke sudut ruang, Yi Fan mengambil gitar akustik yang tergantung di dinding, kemudian duduk di sofa dengan memangkunya.

"Sini." Ia lantas memanggil Lu Han supaya ikut duduk bersebelahan. 

Laki-laki itu menghampiri sisinya. Bertanya-tanya dalam hati, mengapa Yi Fan tahu-tahu mesam-mesem sendiri. 

"Lirik romansa bukan keahlianku, kamu tahu, 'kan?" ujarnya, memulai. "Tapi, aku pernah coba bikin sekali. Dulu ... setelah ciuman itu." 

"Maksudnya, buat aku?" Terus terang sekali Lu Han bertanya.

Diserang tepat sasaran, Yi Fan mengangguk malu-malu. "Jangan diketawain, ya."

Lu Han malah terkekeh duluan oleh insekuritas Yi Fan yang berlebihan. Tidak biasanya ia sebegini takut karyanya akan dinilai dan dihakimi. 

Petikan mengawali intro. Segera, melodi dan penciptanya menjadi pusat fiksasi tatapan Lu Han. Rasanya lama sekali ia tidak melihat jari-jari itu bermain dengan senar. Empat belas detik minus suara, Yi Fan pun mulai melantunkan bait pertama. 

> _Always wanted to find the original wild through your eyes_   
>  _Unexpectedly, I broke into the tranquility of a whole forest_   
>  _Breathing in, enveloped by the blue velvet and the breeze of the ocean_   
>  _If I could live inside of you, I would never want to wake up_
> 
> _I can hide in your body, in the warmth of you_

Selama melagu, ia terus menunduk, menjaga nada yang bisa tiba-tiba buyar apabila bertatap mata dengan sumber inspirasi kreasi. Sinar matahari terbias di kaca jendela dan menyirami figur Yi Fan seperti sorot lampu panggung dari langit. Rambut hitam sang gitaris yang merosot ke tulang pipi tampak kian berkilau. Dada Lu Han mendadak diselimuti senyar-senyar hangat nan aneh.

> _Always wanted to find the reflection of Narcissus through your eyes_   
>  _Unexpectedly, I witnessed the stars of the whole universe_   
>  _At this moment, I just want to sink into this love_   
>  _When the whole world is frozen in time, just let it be_
> 
> _I can hide in your body, in the warmth of you_

Suara nyanyian Yi Fan terdengar polos, tanpa teknik-teknik istimewa selayaknya vokalis. Namun, setiap melodi, larik demi larik, adalah sihir pesona bagi Lu Han. Berisi ungkapan-ungkapan pemujaan yang menjerat, atas perasaannya, atas dirinya. Sesuatu yang tertanam begitu lama, dirawat dengan dilematis hingga menguncup tanpa sengaja, dan sekaranglah waktunya mengembang. 

Perasaan ini, milik mereka, Lu Han melihatnya bermekaran. Kelopaknya lebat-lebat. 

Tenggelam cukup dalam, Lu Han terlambat menyadari jika instrumentalia panjang menjadi koda yang mengakhiri permainan. Selepasnya,Yi Fan baru berani menatapnya lagi. Cukup ciut saat hendak menerima penilaian dari seorang vokalis sungguhan. 

“Sori, suaraku enggak semerdu kam―”

Dua telapak hangatnya merengkuh rahang Yi Fan yang belum rampung bicara. Laki-laki itu dan lagunya harus bertanggung jawab karena sudah membuatnya begitu gegabah menanamkan ciuman rapat. Ciuman yang disambut Yi Fan penuh kelembutan sekalipun bersalut hasrat berlapis-lapis. Ciuman yang membuat Lu Han merelakan tubuhnya ditarik ke dalam pangkuan, menggantikan gitar yang sudah tersingkir entah sejak kapan. 

Frasa-frasa representasi rasa, terselip dalam desah, di antara tarikan napas yang diambil setiap bibir mereka akan bertemu. Memanjakan gejolak kali ini tidak salah. Toh, sekarang hari Minggu. Mereka punya waktu seharian untuk melampiaskan afeksi. 

Apa pun bentuknya.

Dua buku yang terbuka; catatan Beijing dan Chengdu. Kendatipun coretan-coretannya cukup banal, ternyata bisa menjelma sebuah prosa indah saat disatukan.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Lagu yang dinyanyikan Yi Fan adalah translasi bahasa Inggris dari lirik lagu Mandarin berjudul Reverse milik Corsak (sila jajal dengar). Lirik dikutip dan dipilih campur dari tiga versi terjemahan yang saya temukan di ruang siber (situs Versuri, Kiwi's entries di Lang-8, dan blog Rarechineselyrics). Sepenuhnya bukan milik saya.


	5. 終章

> **Belantara Kordial - LW**

Jenama perhiasan Ace merilis seri baru edisi terbatas. Satu set yang dipasarkan terdiri dari kalung, giwang, gelang, dan cincin berperuntukan uniseks. Peluncurannya diumumkan lewat situs serta akun media sosial resmi. Mengadaptasi desain hewan mitologi Qilin, seri tersebut hanya diproduksi sebanyak 206 buah untuk setiap jenis aksesori.

Kali ini, Ace tidak memajang wajah pemilik nama populer di dunia fesyen sebagai ambasador. Adalah Lu Han, mantan kibordis dan vokalis band indie Drizzle. Band yang juga pernah menaungi Kris Wu, sang empu sekaligus desainer utama Ace. 

Bertahun-tahun tak menjamah akun media sosial pribadi, Lu Han tiba-tiba saja mengepos foto advertensinya untuk Ace dengan menuliskan slogan produk tersebut sebagai takarir.

_‘Ditemukan dalam rimba dan semesta’_

Sebuah forum penggemar yang telah lama mati, kembali aktif pada hari itu.

> _**drizzybaby** _   
>  _Ada yang masih idup enggak di sini? Lagi dengerin lagu Drizzle, tiba-tiba kangen Lu Han. Kaget, dong, Beibo-nya aktif lagi dan dia ngepos foto baru. Lama enggak ada kabar, tau-tau udah jadi model aja._
> 
> _**maiku_miraa_desu** _   
>  _Hai! Apa kabar, sis? Lu Han awet muda banget, ya. Mukanya enggak berubah gitu, tetap imut._
> 
> _**youjumpijump** _   
>  _Btw, tau enggak kalau merek perhiasan yang diiklanin Lu Han, tuh, punya Kris?_
> 
> _**twpn_thai66** _   
>  _Beneran? Berarti selama ini hubungan mereka baik-baik aja, dong. Enggak kayak rumor._
> 
> _**xxdandelionxx** _   
>  _Wah, rame! Kebetulan lagi bahas itu, kalian merhatiin enggak, sih, ada yang aneh?_
> 
> _**drizzybaby** _   
>  _Apaan?_
> 
> _**youjumpijump** _   
>  _Apaan? (2)_
> 
> _**masih suci17845** _   
>  _Apaan? (3)_
> 
> _**xxdandelionxx** _   
>  _Nama seri perhiasannya ‘Belantara Kordial - LW’, jumlah produksi 206, desainnya Qilin. Masa enggak ada yang ngeh?_
> 
> _**twpn_thai66** _   
>  _Bentar! LW, Lu sama Wu, yaaa??_
> 
> _**maiku_miraa_desu** _   
>  _Ih, baru nyadar angka 206. Gabungan tanggal ulang tahun mereka, ‘kan? Terus Qilin ..._
> 
> _**youjumpijump**_  
>  _Hewan_ hybrid _naga dan rusa!!_
> 
> _**masih suci17845** _   
>  _Waduh, ada apa, sih sebenarnya dengan mereka? Kok, gini-gini amat main kodenya._
> 
> _**drizzybaby**_  
>  _Yah, apa pun itu, aku seneng ternyata Lu Han sama Kris masih berhubungan baik. Soalnya diem-diem aku nge-_ ship _mereka dari dulu._
> 
> _**twpn_thai66** _   
>  _Lho? Sama!_
> 
> _**maiku_miraa_desu** _   
>  _Lho? Sama! (2)_
> 
> _**youjumpijump** _   
>  _Lho? Sama! (3)_
> 
> _**pecintaskincare**_  
>  _Kalian enggak sendiri,_ guys _! Ayo kita kenalan lebih dekat. Ada yang mau bikin_ group chat _, enggak?_
> 
> _**yinyin18**_  
>  _Kalau bikin,_ invite _aku, ya._
> 
> _**hadiningrat_b** _   
>  _Aku juga mau._
> 
> _**xxdandelionxx**_  
>  _Sori nyela, tapi Kris_ update _Beibo, woi! Foto berdua bareng Lu Han dan_ caption _-nya bikin ambyar._
> 
> _**luwu_empire**_  
>  _Ya, ampuuun. Mereka_ sweet _banget, dah, kayak kue keranjang._

Satu kapal berlayar, dan forum penggemar Drizzle―atau mungkin sekarang penggemar KrisLu―tidak pernah seramai dan seheboh itu lagi selama lima tahun. 

‘ _Nemu rusa di hutan. Bawa pulang jangan?_ ’

[***]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Karena netizen adalah kita :D
> 
> Terima kasih sudah membaca kisah dua orang bodoh superklise ini.


End file.
